Moments in Time
by Kagome93
Summary: When Phoebe has a vision of a demon attacking a small little boy and they rescue him, they get the shock of their life by seeing the baby's power. Who is this boy and what connection does he have with the charmed ones? Baby Chris
1. Chapter 1

Moments in Time

Summary: When Phoebe has a vision of a demon attacking a small little boy and they rescue him, they get the shock of their life by seeing the baby's power. Who is this boy and what connection does he have with the charmed ones? Baby Chris fic

Xxxxxx

September 24th, 1998

Phoebe Halliwell sighed as she was watching the tv. Everything was boring, Piper was at work and so was Prue. Today was one of those day where she felt utterly bored. Suddenly, as soon as she got up, she was pulled in another vision

Vision

_It was daytime and she was in an dark alley. Suddenly she saw two demons surrounding an innocent 1 year old boy; the boy had brown hair and emerald green eyes which were scared. He was crying for his mommy_

Just then she was pulled out of her vision and she immediately got her phone out and called Prue and Piper as fast as she could. No way would she let the demon hurt a defenceless little baby

xxxxxxx

_**15 minutes later**_

"Phoebe are you sure that this is the exact location you saw your vision at?" asked Prue as the three of them walked

"Yes Im pretty sure this is the place" said Phoebe

"I just hope we aren't too late" mumbled Piper

"I know Piper, I want to save the baby too" said Phoebe slightly irritated that she still could find the boy and scared she might be too late

"What did you touch that triggered the vision anyway?" asked Prue curious

"I touched-" started Phoebe but then she froze

"What?" asked Piper

"I didn't touch anything…the vision just came…" whispered Phoebe confused

"That's confusing…why'd you get the vision then?" asked Prue

"U really don't know…" said Phoebe confused

Just then they stopped as they saw a 1 year old boy, with brown hair and emerald green eyes, 20 feet away from them. They sighed in relief as they finally made it there before the demon attack but they froze in fear as they noticed 2 demons shimmering in and surrounding the boy

"No!" shouted the three of them and ran there but by then a demon held the baby

"Damn it! Prue can you telekinetically throw him away from the baby!" said Piper to Prue

"I would but then he is going to drop the baby!" said Prue and Phoebe stared helpless, if only she had gotten the vision earlier

The baby started crying for his mother and that broke all of their heart, mostly Piper's for some reason, his each cry was cutting through Piper heart to much

Suddenly the baby, while crying, looked up and noticed the charmed one, mostly he noticed Piper. Suddenly, to all of their shock, the baby disappeared in blue orbs and suddenly reappeared, reforming in Piper's arms. Piper, though shell shocked at the baby orbing, she held the baby, surprising her motherly instincts kicking in

"Did-did this baby just orb?" asked Piper as she looked at the baby in her arms who instantly had calmed down and stopped crying as soon as Piper held him and was currently leaning his head on Piper's shoulder

"Prue, attack the demons now!" said Phoebe snapping out of the daze

Prue came out of her shock and telekinetically flung back the demons

"What are we gonna do, I cant keep throwing him back! We don't have a spell!" said Prue as she kept them distracted

"We did not think this through…" said Phoebe

"Piper, take the boy away so the demon doesn't hurt him!" said Prue and Piper agreed

Just then, as soon as Piper was 5 feet away from her sisters, the demons, both of them, looked at Piper and conjured up fireballs, both of them aiming at Piper

"No! Piper!" shouted Prue and Phoebe and Piper herself froze as the fireballs were coming from all of her side

Just then the baby, pointed his hand and suddenly the fireballs telekinetically flung back and hit the demons instead

Prue and Phoebe froze at the display of power of the baby

"The baby is a male witch…" realized Prue

"And he has your power and he can orb…" whispered Phoebe

Before the demon could attack Piper again, the baby boy raised his hand again and to there shock the two demons exploded…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa! Did that baby just vanquish those demons?" asked Prue shocked and Phoebe was also staring at them in shock

Piper on the other hand was staring at the baby who was happily cooing at her instead

"Um maybe we should go back to the manor and you know figure out about the baby?" asked Phoebe breaking the ice

"Yeah maybe we should, Phoebe you want to take the baby since you are the baby expert out of the three of us?" asked Piper, as she walked up to her sisters.

Phoebe smiled happily and held her arms out to take the baby, but as soon as she held the baby in her arms, the baby frowned and instantly vanished in orbs like Leo did

"Oh my gosh! I lost the baby, where did he go!" thought Phoebe panicking, but the baby reappeared in Piper's arms in orbs.

Prue and Phoebe looked confused, but the same thing kept happening, every time Phoebe took the baby, he would orb back to Piper. When Prue tried it, he started crying before orbing back to Piper

"I think the kid has made up his mind. Piper you'll be carrying him I guess" said Phoebe confused

Usually she was the baby expert and they loved her but this one obviously was attacked to her middle sister. Why? She did not know

"We still don't know the reason why the baby can orb? I mean whitelighter orb when they die, I highly doubt they would make a baby a whitelighter. What should we do?" asked Prue looking at the baby

"Go home and call Leo duh!" said Phoebe and instantly Piper froze. The baby, surprisingly in tune with Piper, seemed to looked at her with his emerald eyes and Phoebe wanted to hit herself

She shouldn't have mentioned Leo like that. Ever since the sisters had found out that Piper's boyfriend and her love of her life turned out to be their guardian angel, it had been hell for her sister. Oh Piper didn't care that Leo was their angel, the part where he said it was forbidden for him to fall for his charge was the part which broke her sister's heart and since then it has been awkward whenever Leo came; which was often since he usually came to heal them but when he did, it was extremely awkward.

Prue and Phoebe had named Piper and Leo Romeo and Juliet; elder unfortunately got the role of the barrier who were stopping their sister and her love away from each other

"I mean" Phoebe tried to remedy the situation but Piper shook her head

"No! I guess we will need him seeing the power of the baby" said Piper in a monotonous voice as she looked away from her sister and into the baby, whose curious adorable green eyes were staring at her

"I guess we better get going, lets go to my car" said Prue, sensing the tension but as soon as she said that

The baby giggled happily spoke up

"Mommy home" he said and to the sister's shock, Piper and the baby vanished in blue orbs

"Piper no! Oh god where did they go!" shouted Prue panicking at the disappearance of her little sister

"Okay, okay lets all be calm, lets not panic" said Phoebe but Prue didn't listen to her and started running to where she parked her car

"Okay I guess we're panicking!" said Phoebe and chased after her worried older sister

Xxx

"Prue seriously, calm down and slow down! If we die in a car crash it will help no one!" shouted Phoebe at her sister

"Our sister just vanished in orbs Phoebe, she could be anywhere! We need go to the Book of Shadows fast!" said Prue

Just as they reached the house, Prue got out and stormed in the house, while Phoebe tried to keep up with her

As soon as they opened the door, to their shock Piper was already there, sitting in a couch, with the baby in her arms

"Oh my god Piper! You're safe" said Prue shocked but relieve and went to hug her sister. The baby crunched his nose up, not recognising the stranger but did not cry.

"Where were you? Because of you I think we will be receiving serious traffic and speeding tickets" said Phoebe, but was glad none the less her sister was safe

"I was in the house, um, he orbed he in the Manor" said Piper pointing at the baby who looked cosy in Piper's arms

"Huh" said Prue confused

"Naughty little boy, so small and already creating mischievous with your magic. You're the cutest little witch boy aren't you! Yes you are! Yes you are!" said Phoebe, gushing and speaking in baby talk

Which in return, caused the baby to frown and squinted his eyes; to everyone's surprise, suddenly blue orbs surrounded Phoebe's head and after the orbs dissipated, a brown bag was on top of Phoebe's head

Instantly Piper and Prue started laughing at Phoebe's expense. Phoebe took the bag off and huffed

"Yeah! I have a feeling this baby does not like your baby talk Phoebe" said Piper "He has too much dignity for it don't cha!" said Piper, which in return caused the baby to gargle

"Wow Piper is the expert with the baby and not you Pheebs, how'd that happen" said Prue still smiling

"Okay now that we had this lovely session of laughing at me, will we call Leo now to find out about the baby?" asked Phoebe

Piper stiffed but suddenly the baby pulled tops. She looked at him and he spoke

"Mummy cookie" said the baby

"Wait did he just call you mummy?" asked Prue

Piper looked at her sister, not looking shocked at all

"Yeah his been calling me mummy all this time, I figured that I must look similar to his mother that's why he is called me that" said Piper but then looked at baby and remembered his request.

"Hah! That's why the baby likes Piper better, so I haven't lost my touch yet!" said Phoebe smugly but Piper was already heading for the kitchen

"Piper, where are you going?" asked Prue confused

"Didn't you hear him? He wants my cookies so I'll bake him, demon or not, powers or not, I am not letting a child be hungry" said Piper, already getting things ready to bake

Prue raised her eyebrows at that. This baby was bringing her sister's motherly instincts she never even knew that she had. Oh she has been around many other baby's but never had her sister reacted like that with them

Prue shook her head

"Should we call for Leo?" asked Phoebe

Prue thought about it and then nodded

"Leo!" shouted Prue and suddenly, similar blue orbs appeared and it formed into Leo

He had his hands on his hip

"What's up? Is anything wrong?" asked Leo when he saw only Prue and Phoebe, he felt a dread

"Where's Piper? Is she okay? Oh god I should have been watching over you guys" said Leo feeling terrified that something happened to her

"Did anyone call my name?" asked Piper as she came in, hearing her voice Leo calmed down, until he noticed who she had in her arms


	3. Chapter 3

"Leo!" said Piper surprised at seeing her ex boyfriend slash current guardian angel

Leo on the other hand was looking at the 1 year old baby in Piper's arms, who was happily munching on a cookie, too much to notice Leo at first.

"Uh Piper, why do you have a baby?" asked Leo, calm but confused

"The baby is the reason we called you" said Prue interrupting their starring contest.

"You called me because you wanted me to help you babysit?" asked Leo, sarcastically

"No, he isn't an ordinary baby, he has powers, a lot of them seeing he vanquished two of the demons using his firepower, without even a spell" said Phoebe, clearly impressed with the baby's power but a bit jealous that the baby was obviously attached to Piper and not her, since usually it was the other way round.

"Really?" asked Leo impressed "Then obviously he is a very strong male witch, coming in his powers, I've never come across such a strong witch before, you guys are suppose to be the strongest, I wonder which line he comes from" said Leo musing

While he was musing, all three of them were staring at him, in a weird way

"Is that why you called me? To find out where he lives?" asked Leo

"Well…kind of…" said Piper, finally speaking up "We hadn't thought of that reason, but if you can do that that will help too" said Piper nodding

"Well what is it?" asked Leo, now confused

"You see…the baby boy has another power, that pretty much freaked us out and gave us a super shock" said Prue, knowing it will probably shock Leo as much as it shocked them

"What?" asked Leo again, this time curious

"Well he can…" started Phoebe, but it was at that moment, the baby seemed to have notice Leo, and to everyone's shock, seeing him, the baby gurgled happily and orbed both Piper and himself, and when the orbs dissipated, Piper appeared directly in front of Leo and the baby appeared in Leo's arms

Leo's eyes went as wide as saucers

"…Orb" finished Phoebe

Leo was in shock when he looked at the baby in his arms and what he did, registered in his head

"How did the, what? Did the baby just orb Piper and himself?" said Leo confused and in shock

"That's why we wanted to talk to you about" said Phoebe

"Do you know why he can orb?" asked Prue

"I'm not sure, but he is definitely not a whitelighter, his too young and obviously alive to be one" said Leo "I'll check his aura…" said Leo and closed his eyes

While checking his aura, Leo looked confused and when he opened his eyes, Prue, Phoebe and Piper were eager to know

"His aura…is a mixture of with and whitelighter" said Leo confused

"You mean he is half witch and half whitelighter! But you said it was forbidden!" said Piper shocked

"It is!" said Leo, shocked that someone had obviously broken the rule

"Well obviously someone didn't let that stop them, if the baby in your arms in any prove" said Phoebe

The silence hung, all of them thinking, when suddenly the silence was broken

"Daddy look funny" said the giggling baby

At this, all of them stared at the baby, shocked at the baby's innocent remark

"Did he Leo daddy?" asked Prue raising her eyebrow

"Maybe…maybe it's because I am a whitelighter and he can sense my whitelighter power, he thinks I'm his dad" said Leo, thinking of the only rational thought that could make the baby think he is his dad.

Still trying to wrap his head around the fact that someone, some whitelighter had obviously broken the rule, by falling in love with a witch

"Do you think the elders know about him?" asked Piper

"Definitely not, the elders so far only heard about our case only" pointing himself and Piper's case "I highly doubt they know anything about this little guy" said Leo smiling when the boy was playing with his shirt's collar, while cooing

"Well he sure is friendly…its ironic though he being half witch, half whitelighter, calling Leo daddy and Piper mommy, if it wasn't so far fetched and unreal, you guys could totally be his parents" said Prue

However, by Leo and Piper's face, they didn't think it was funny

"Well he obviously needs a name, we can't keep calling him a he!" said Phoebe "What's your name sweetie?"

"Kis" said the baby proudly

"Dww, you want a kissy kissy!" said Phoebe

The baby frowned again and this time, he squinted his eyes again and this time Phoebe disappeared in orbs and reappeared 2 feet away from the baby. Phoebe huffed at that and Leo raised his eyes in amusement at the baby's orbs. Intriguing him, normal whitelighters couldn't do that but this baby was half whitelighter

"Kis" said the baby frustrated again but when they didn't get it, he squinted his eyes again, and this time the orbs formed in a small, 18th century wrist watch, with a name engraved in it _'Christopher' _"Kis" he said again pointing at the watch

"Oh so your name is Chris" said Piper finally getting it

"But where did he get the watch?" Prue wondered

"From me" said Leo, checking his pockets and finding it empty "Its my dad's watch, his name was Christopher, I always keep it as a reminder, kind of the only thing I have of my family" said Leo sheepishly "I wonder how he knew…" wondered Leo amused and curious

"I think I will ask the elders if they know anything about this little Chris" said Leo

"But be discreet!" said Piper suddenly, which caused Prue, Phoebe and Leo to stare at her "Like you said its forbidden, so obviously he is a forbidden baby, if the elders find out about him then…" Piper didn't finish it, already feeling very protective of the baby and Leo's eyes went wide at that too

"I will be" said Leo looking at Piper

Then he handed Chris to Piper and then orbed out…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please do review. The reviews makes me want to update sooner lol. Also a few of you might be wondering why the girls and Leo are oblivious even with Baby Chris practically spelling it out. That's because Chris is at the time where the Charmed ones are learning their own powers. They haven't time travelled yet so it will be far fetched for them to even think that this baby could be their future baby. On the other hand, currently because of the Elders, Leo and Piper have almost given up hope, so the fact that they could even have a baby, much less a baby who time travelled, will never enter their head. As for the obliviousness of the girls in the show, that I still don't understand; I mean in the show big Chris was a walking talking version of Piper, he was from the future, he had the Halliwell temper and he had Leo's identical eyes. Why on earth they couldn't recognize him, I have no idea; that was plain ridiculous, and the fact that they did a horrible revelation of him and hardly showed baby Chris in the show made me mad. Its like after season 6 they hardly showed baby Chris, they wanted to just forget Chris after season 6. On top of that they didn't even show Piper, Phoebe and Paige mourning Chris's death. Only Leo was shown to be devastated by the death of his son.**

**The reason why Leo thought Chris is a half whitelighter and not half elder is because Leo is only a whitelighter, he is not strong enough to sense that Chris is half elder not whitelighter. ****If ****Leo was an Elder here then he would have sensed the difference in Chris but since he is not, and only a simple whitelighter, he couldn't sense that in Chris.**

**As for the reveal, yes they WILL find out, but how and when, that you guys will have to read, wait and watch.**

**Well I will stop annoying you with my big note and let you on with the chapter. Please do review! **

**Reviews are as sweet as Baby Chris's adorable smile! *Baby Chris's Doe Eyes***

**xxxxx**

"What are we gonna do with you buddy?" asked Piper at the baby, now named Chris, who was sleeping with his head on Piper's shoulder, even in sleep, he held a fistful of Piper's top like a security blanket.

"Keep him obviously, I wonder who his parents are, I mean to broke the rules, they must really love each other" said Phoebe smiling dreamily

This made Piper frown. If the father or the mother of this baby broke the rule to be with the baby's other parent, then why Leo couldn't?

'_Didn't he love me that much?' _thought Piper sourly

She knew it was selfish, if Leo broke the rules then the Elders might take away his powers or worse. She didn't want anything to happen to him but did he love her at all. Wouldn't he fight for them?

'_Nonsense, no one would obviously love anyone enough to change their whole life for them, its ridiculous' _thought Piper, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

"Do you think…that the parents of the baby abandoned him?" asked Prue tentatively

"What! Why would you think that?" asked Phoebe and Piper also looked surprised

"Well look at the facts, he is the forbidden baby, he was alone in a park, surrounded by demons and there weren't any adults around him. They all point to the same thing, maybe the parents abandoned the baby" said Prue

"But why would they have him if they are gonna abandon him Prue" said Piper, refusing to believe someone would be heartless enough to abandon such a sweet and adorable baby, forbidden or not

"Maybe they loved him enough not to abort him but maybe after he was born they decided to leave the baby because they were scared for themselves?" asked Prue

At this Piper's face darkened and Prue and Phoebe unconsciously moved away from her slightly

"If that's the case and if…the parents did really abandon the baby" said Phoebe with a frown "What are we going to do with him?"

"Obviously keep him" said Piper shrugging

At this Prue and Phoebe stared at Piper like she grew another head. Piper was usually the voice who always said not to keep anything. Last time Phoebe found a stray cat, even Prue agreed to keep the cat but Piper put them down. One time when they found a baby lost in a park (for no magical reason) and they had to keep the baby for a day, after which they found the parents, even then Piper didn't relent. Now she was the one who wanted to keep the baby?

"What? You're saying to keep the baby?" asked Phoebe, here eyes wide open

"Yeah so? And why are you two looking at me like that" asked Piper, looking up from Chris to her sister

"Its just…you usually the one who doesn't want to keep anything actually, so much that sometimes I feel like Im not the elder sister, you are" said Prue shrugging

Piper rolled her eyes at that but replied

"Well obviously we are going to keep him, I mean A, we cant abandon him like his so called parents, and B he is a half witch, half whitelighter so no normal parents or even witches can take him in" said Piper

"Well she's right there" said Phoebe, still amazed just how attached Piper was to the boy and vice versa

Just then suddenly a demon shimmered in behind Piper. Prue and Phoebe were too shocked and surprised to notice

"No!" screamed and before Prue could push the demon away from her sister, the demon shimmered away with Piper

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! That did not just happen" said Phoebe repeating

Prue was still in shock staring at the space

Phoebe looked at her older sister and shook her

"Prue comeon! We got to do something and get our sister back" said Phoebe shaking Prue

"Okay, okay, okay, you go grab some of Piper's clothes and start scrying, I'll, I'll call Leo, I am not letting anything happen to Piper" said Prue, saying the last sentence mostly to herself


	5. Interlude

**Okay, the Future Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige are from season 8 after Rewitched, BUT I have made some changes on my version of season 8. In my version of season 8, there is NO Billie or her sister Christy AT ALL. Leo is a mortal because he fell from grace in season 7 and Paige is a whitelighter. There is no Ultimate Power AT ALL. Henry and Coop haven't entered YET**

**Well now that that's clear on with the story**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile…**

May 21st, 2006

Phoebe Halliwell, while scrying, watched her eldest sister walk back and forth, with worried and guilty eyes. Leo on the other hand was sitting on the couch impatiently and looking restless. Paige, the youngest of the sisters looked restless herself too, in her arms she held her oldest nephew Wyatt Halliwell who was confused by his parents' behaviour

"Guys relax, I am sure Chris is fine, he is a Halliwell…" said Paige, but she seemed like she trying to convince herself than Leo or Piper

At this Leo and Piper looked at Paige as if she had grown another set of head

"Relax? Relax! Our 1 year old son has gone missing; he has been missing over 4 hours! On top of that demons have an everyday tendency to try and kidnap or kill my baby! And you're telling me to relax!" asked Piper, more like shouted on top of her lungs, at this queue Leo got up and held his wife, and made her sit down

"Okay everyone calm down" said Phoebe but seeing the state her younger sister, elder sister and her brother in law were, she had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

Since the day Baby Chris was born, Piper, Leo and even Paige hovered over Chris protectively, because of what happened to older Chris few hours ago. Piper and Leo were viciously protective over baby Chris, heck even Paige was seeing as Paige was there when Older Chris had died

Phoebe cringed at the reminder of losing the elder version of their youngest nephew. But since then Piper, Leo and Paige have hardly left Chris alone. Heck they hadn't even let Chris set his feet on the floor, they always carry him around. If Piper isn't carrying him, Leo would and if Leo wasn't then Paige was.

Five hours ago, she had convinced Piper and Leo to go on a date which they hadn't gone in a while. They had agreed and Paige wanted to babysit; every time Piper and Leo were out, usually Paige babysits, but today she had some whitelighter duty so Phoebe volunteered.

Whenever Paige babysits for Chris, she would also hover over him protectively. She wouldn't set him on the floor or leave him alone in a room for a second. Phoebe thought it was too much

'_But who am I to talk? I babysat him for 20 minutes, left him alone and he vanished. All the time Paige babysat him he was fine. She hovered over him protectively and that kept him safe, because of my carelessness he is god knows where…' _thought Phoebe, her guilty conscious eating her away. After searching for Chris for a good half an hour she had called Paige frantically. After Paige heard that, she panicked herself and orbed to get Piper and Leo. Since then they have been searching. She has been scrying but unfortunately there was no sign of Chris at all. Not even in the world map and with each second passing without any result, the more agitated Leo and Piper were becoming

"Phoebe did you hear anything at all when it happened?" asked Leo, rubbing his wife's shoulder. Fear was creeping in him. He couldn't afford to lose his son, not again. After he lost Chris the first time, he had vowed to love and protect him when Baby Chris was born. He knew he shouldn't be so worried but he couldn't help it. He would protect his son with his life. But it seemed like he had failed again. He left his son for few minutes and now he is god knows where

'_If anything happens to him then I will never forgive myself…' _thought Leo, remembering the vision of his older son's death

"I heard shimmering and a vase breaking, I ran up there but by then Chris was gone" said Phoebe hating leaving Chris even for a second and leaving her nephew vulnerable for any demon's attack. She thought her sisters and Leo's over protectiveness was too much but seeing the position now, it kept Chris safe, unlike her stupidness which caused them to lose him.

"Great, just great! My son has been with a demon for 4 whole hours, god knows what state he is in now and we don't know where he is, great just great!" said Piper and suddenly two vases exploded around them

Phoebe cringed, when Piper started repeating herself then that means she was obviously out for murder.

"Piper honey…" said Leo but suddenly Piper stopped

"You don't get it Leo…his powers aren't active yet, he hasn't shown any sign of his active powers and on top of that he cant even orb yet…I knew we shouldn't have left him alone…" said Piper, almost breaking down

"Piper I know I don't want anything to happen to him again…I was suppose to protect him and make sure nothing ever happened to him again…" his voice tone becoming slower in volume as he said that

Piper snapped out and looked at Leo at this.

"Im sorry honey…I know" said Piper calming down slightly, she knew Leo's guilty conscience and how wrecked he was for 6 months after Chris's death. God he was so wrecked they had to send him in a vision quest. How could she say that to him? She knew that he knew exactly how he was feeling

Little Wyatt seemed to watch the staring contest between his parents and was confused at what they are talking about

"What are you saying Mummy, Kwis has powes, he can orb and can do other things with his other powers" said Little Wyatt, interrupting his parents conversation.

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo blinked at that and noticed their son

"What are you saying sweetheart?" asked Piper confused

"Mummy has his powes. A week ago when we were playing I did not notice a dwemon came in and attacked us, Kwis made the dwemon go boom like Mummy and orbed us up in our room so no other dwemon could come in" said Little Wyatt proudly

"What!" shouted Leo and Piper, Wyatt flinched at his parents tone but calmed when they saw that

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell us that? And how come Chris didn't show us that sweetie?" asked Piper confused, feeling dread that somehow she had neglected Chris that caused him even in this early stage to start hiding from her…

"Silly mummy! After that I was more alert and made sure to keep my shield up so Kwis didn't have too. We thought you knew" said Wyatt as if he was stating the obvious

Piper and Leo visibly relaxed, so their youngest son wasn't hiding from them and they hadn't neglected him. This caused a burden to be lifted

"Okay so that means he can orb and has an active power" said Phoebe trying to lighten up

"Then why hasn't he orbed here yet? What if the demon did something to…" said Paige, not finishing their thoughts

This caused Leo, Piper and Phoebe to freeze again

Paige set Wyatt in the bed and stood up "I'll orb to underworld and sense for you" said Paige and orbed out

"I'll keep scrying, don't worry sis we'll find our adorable nephew" said Phoebe, hoping against hope that her words came true.

Piper was still tense; she wouldn't rest till she found her son. She felt Leo squeezing her hand reassuringly

"Its okay Piper, we won't lose him again" said Leo "I don't let it happen again" said Leo

Piper nodded slowly, hoping her husband's words were true


	6. Chapter 6

By the way here are the lists of powers the brothers have

Chris: Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbs, Astral Projection, Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Manipulation, Levitation, Pathokinesis, Telepathy, Controlling and Manipulating Elements, Electrokinesis, Glamouring, Shield, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Remote Orbing, Absorbtion- Power to absorb all other power that comes in contact

Wyatt: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Astral Projection, Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Levitation, Premonitions, Empathy, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, Glamouring, Shield, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Remote Orbing, Absorbtion- Power to absorb all other power that comes in contact

**By the way Wyatt and Chris are the future Charmed ones. They won't have any sister or any other brother. The reason they are two people and still Charmed because both of the brothers are so strong that they can be Charmed even being two in number. Their firepowers are triple than it was for original charmed ones, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and even Paige, so they can be two people and be Charmed. Also the reason they will be Charmed out of their other cousins is because Piper and Leo's kids end up being the strongest out of Phoebe and Paige's kids. Seeing as Wyatt is Twice Blessed and Chris is Half Elder and Half Witch.**

24th September, 1998, Underworld

Groaning Piper looked around where she was

'_Great! Im in the underworld again!' _thought Piper sarcastically

However, remembering the baby, she got up and looked in her arm. She sighed in relief when she saw he was still there, but the only difference how that he was wide awake and looking at her.

"Don't worry I will try to protect you" said Piper at little Chris, who cooed in response

"Where on earth is that stupid demon anyway?" asked Piper

As if they had heard, suddenly the demon shimmered in; the demon had a green skin with stripes of black spikes.

"Whoa!" said Piper and tried to freeze the demon but the demon didn't freeze

"You will fail witch, I am prepared, now hand over the child" said the demon

At which Piper raised her eyebrows

"No!" said Piper

"Hand over the boy witch, and I will spare you're life" said the demon again

"No way José!" said Piper again

"The child is not related to you, why won't you give him to me?" asked the demon but it knew it was a lie. The child was the child of a Charmed one, it knew the child was the child of the witch and her whitelighter, but they didn't know that. Tempus had seen the future and hired him to somehow get hold of the future child of the charmed one, especially Piper's because he had seen when both of Piper's boys grew up, they will be invincible charmed, 10 times stronger than the current charmed ones.

Which is why Tempus hired him, and he had hired other demons to get the kid. But unfortunately the Charmed ones of this time interfered and if he didn't get the child back, Tempus would vanquish him.

"I highly doubt that, you will kill me either way whether I give you him or not, but I wont!" said Piper stubbornly, she wont get the baby to a horrible demon

"Fine then" he said and decided, to knock the witch out and take the child

A fire ball appeared in his hand and he shot it towards her. However a blue shield surrounded Piper and Chris, absorbing the fireball

"What the-" said the demon shocked and Piper was shocked at the display of powers too

The demon tried to throw a fireball again, but the shield stayed and kept absorbing the fireball. The demon was frustrated; it knew that the kid was a Charmed ones offspring but Tempus didn't warn him how strong it will be.

However, suddenly two fireballs appeared in front of the shield and it flung back to the demon. The demon was stung by it and flung back. Before the demon could get up, electricity came out and to her shock electrocuted the demon until it blew. Piper, still in shock stared at the baby, who one the other hand didn't look exhausted but happy and giggled.

"Wow" said Piper as she analysed the place, there was no remains of the demons what so ever

"You are a very strong witch aren't you" asked Piper looking at Chris, who gave her an adorable toothy grin

"Great, now we have to get out of here, but how, can't call Leo because conveniently Whitelighters can hear in the Underworld" said Piper rolling her eyes

Then she remembered that the baby was half whitelighter and looked at the baby

"I wonder…" trailed Piper and then looked at Chris

"Can you orb us to the manor?" she asked looking at the baby in her hand and instantly both of them disappeared in orbs

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Manor, 1998**_

Prue was walking worriedly, where was Phoebe was anxiously scrying worriedly. They had called Leo 10 minutes ago and he went to sense her

When they saw orbs reforming, they looked up and saw Leo

"Did you find her?" asked Prue

"No" said Leo, he looked worried himself, the fact that a demon got hold of _his _Piper, was not boding well with him

'_What if they did something to her and I wont be able to protect her?' _thought Leo scared for Piper but didn't show that in his face. He didn't want to alarm Phoebe or Prue.

Just then, more orbs formed and when it reformed it was Piper and in her arms in was Chris.

"Piper!" shouted all three of them, Phoebe, Prue and Leo

However before Leo could get a chance, both Phoebe and Prue flung themselves at Piper

"Wow! Talk about a very good reception!" said Piper smiling

"Oh my god, we were so freaking worried about you!" said Phoebe

"Don't ever get kidnapped by a demon ever again!" said Prue

"Trust me Prue being kidnapped isn't exactly in my memo either" said Piper rolling her eyes

Piper's eyes then caught Leo's and saw the worry in his eyes going. She smiled slightly at the fact he had been worried, at least it showed he really did love her.

"How'd you get out?" asked Prue, now seeing that Piper was safe

"That is a very shocking story" said Piper nodding and sitting down


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow…did this little boy really do that?" asked Phoebe shocked

"Yeah…I was very surprised actually" said Piper as she looked the boy, who was gurgling happily, while in his fist he held her hair. She couldn't help but smile at the little boy, he was absolutely adorable, and who could abandon such a pretty, good, adorable boy?

'_Probably heartless parents…' _thought Piper, but she had no idea just how wrong she was…

"Leo? What's wrong? Why do you look so shocked?" asked Prue

"I am just…shocked on how powerful this male witch is. Its just, you three are suppose to be the strongest witches to ever walk on earth, but he is stronger than three of you put together, no offense" he said

"None taken, we can see that this little boy over here is super powerful, more powerful than us Charmed ones, aren't you kiddo!" asked Phoebe as she gushed at him

She froze, expecting for him to orb something on her but nothing happened and she sighed in relief

"Wow, he didn't do anything to you" said Prue in a teasing voice

"That's cause this time Phoebe didn't talk to him in baby talk" said Piper

"Hell yes, I learnt my lesson, this kid obviously doesn't like my baby talk so I wont poke him with it" said Phoebe

"Phoebe! Language!" shouted Piper instantly and poked Phoebe

"Okay, okay, sorry, yeesh! You'd think he is _your _son, sheesh…" said Phoebe and rubbed the spot where Piper poked

Prue hide her smile at the antics but had to admit Piper was acting as if the boy was her son. She wouldn't be surprise, if they couldn't find the parents of the boy, if Piper adopts the boy. She had never seen her sister so attached to another kid, as she was to this little boy. He seemed to have her sister wrapped around his little finger. Not to mention he was absolutely adorable so if Piper did decide to keep him as her own, she absolutely wouldn't mind, at all.

"So did you find out anything from the Elders…let me guess, nothing, I swear to god, they never know a freaking thing when you go up! You'd think being higher power and a fly on the wall, they would know something, but…no!" said Piper irritated, but on the other hand was hoping the Elders really didn't know anything about Chris, he was obviously a forbidden child, if the Elders found out about him, they might take him away or worse…

"Whoa! Whoa! What is up with you? Why are your panties in a twist?" asked Phoebe a little scared at how irritated her sister was. She was usually the peace keeper. Then again, lately Prue was turning into a peacekeeper and Piper had been starting to come out and show her assertive and leadership skills, which they had never seen before.

Heck lately, Piper had slowly started deciding and also showed her assertive side more during demon huntings but Prue sometimes didn't notice, Phoebe had noticed, so much she was awed, but Prue didn't notice. She had seen glimpse of a leader in her middle sister and she knew Piper could be bossy and assertive when she wants to be, ironically Piper didn't know, she herself didn't know about her own skills, but Phoebe was observant and she did notice that.

"Nothing…" infact, Piper was nervous for the little boy, she was scared that the demon came for him, he might come again, she was worried but she wouldn't say that to him cause it might freak them out how much she was attached, she didn't want to admit it to herself how much she was freaked out herself.

"Um…no, the Elders don't know of any other case of witch and whitelighter relationship other than us" said Leo

"You didn't tell them outright that you found a witch and whitelighter hybrid did you?" asked Prue alarmed, remembering Piper's warning to be discreet for the child's sake and safety. The Elders may be force of good but who knows what they will do to the boy since he was forbidden

"No, don't worry, I was discreet, they think I was asking that because I needed an evidence to go through with our relationship" said Leo, heck he was very discreet about it, he someone had felt something for the boy and didn't want anything to happen to the little kid.

"That gets us no where" said Piper

Just then as Phoebe accidentally touched Chris, she gasped as she was pulled in a vision

Vision

_She gasped as she took in the sight, she seemed to be in a hospital, in the children's section_

_A man's back was in her sight, he had a little boy in his hands, the boy had curious little green eyes and a turf of brown hair. _

'_It was Chris when he was a baby!' thought Phoebe surprised_

_She peeked in to see who it was that was holding him so protectively_

'_I wont let it happen to you again, you will live a happy and long life this time around' said a vaguely familiar voice_

_Before Phoebe could peek to take a look at the dad, she gasped again as she was pulled back from the vision_

End of Vision

Phoebe gasped as she came back again

"Phoebe? You okay?" asked Prue

"Yeah, I am good" said Phoebe

"What did you see?" asked Piper

"Who ever the parents are, they are not heartless, they love him…I had a vision, am assuming it was when he was a new born baby. The dad, I assume, his voice was filled with guilt, regret and love. Definitely love, Piper, who ever the parents are they love him and I had a feeling they are missing him" said Phoebe

At this, all of them froze, reeling with the information that the baby had loving parents who were probably missing him.

"Well, atleast we know that…did you take a look at the dad, maybe we can find him and give the baby back" said Prue, cringing because she knew how much attached Piper was and it wouldn't be good for their sister

"No, but the dad had green eyes, so I am assuming, Chris got his eyes from his daddy didn't you?" asked Phoebe smiling, but was sad knowing they wont be able to keep the baby

At which Baby Chris instantly giggled as he pointed his fingers, blue orbs appeared and when they disappeared, in Phoebe's hands there was a bracelet!

"Hey its my bracelet! I have been looking for it for 2 months! I thought I lost it, where did you find it kiddo!" asked Phoebe excited and awed

Chris didn't answer but giggled again

"Not bad" said Prue "But we now we need to find the parents, somewhere there are parents who are obviously missing this little boy…" said Prue, and she noted Piper held Chris even more tightly and protectively

Leo nodded and looked at Piper, who looked sad but none the less agreed

"Leo, do you think you can find the parents?" asked Prue

"I cant, I can only sense my charges, I don't think I will be able to sense him…" said Leo

Suddenly all three of them were interrupted as a giant triquetra suddenly appeared in their wall and a blue light surrounded the triquetra

"What the hell…" whispered Phoebe, at which Piper, even at that situation, poked Phoebe "Language!" she shouted but Phoebe shrugged

Suddenly, a man and two woman fell out of the portal…


	8. Chapter 8

Future Piper will be referred as Piper

Future Phoebe will be referred as Phoebe

Future Leo will be referred as Leo

Past Leo= P. Leo

Past Piper= P. Piper

Past Phoebe= P. Phoebe

Prue will be Prue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The women groaned and the man too. The man seemed to reach out instinctively to the woman with the longest brown hair that reached her waist. The other woman with short dark hair, next to the man, got up on her own and started patting the dust on her jeans

Just then Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo gasped in shock as they took in the sight of their new 'guests'

There, standing infront of them were another set of Piper, Phoebe and Leo!

"What the…" said as he took in their sight

The woman who looked like Piper looked very different, she didn't have that fringe anymore and her hair was longer and darker, in fact her hair was her waist length and a very darker shade of brown, almost black, she looked more beautiful if she really was his Piper. The girl, who looked like Phoebe, looked drastically different too, her hair dark and very short, reaching her ears. Then he looked at the man who looked like him, except with shorter hair.

P. Leo protectively stood in front of the girls, wanting to protect them if they were shape shifting demons.

Phoebe groaned as she stood up, Piper, holding her husband's hand, stood up and instinctively held up her hands to blow things up but Phoebe stopped Piper

"Uh uh uh, hold your hand lady! Piper stop it! Geez…seriously you have got to stop blowing before talking" said Phoebe, warning her explosive sister who was ready to blow any demon who could have kidnapped Chris before noticing the surrounding

"Why the hell are you stopping me?" asked Piper looking at her sister with a look that could kill.

"I would actually agree with her Piper this time, look at that" said Leo, pointing the vase he recognized

"We are still in the manor, obviously my spell didn't work seeing we are where we were…I don't get why it didn't work though…I mean I was very specific with my spell…" trailed Phoebe, disappointed at the fact that her spell didn't work and she didn't find her nephew

"Great…Phoebe fix it! Time isn't waiting!" said Piper impatiently as she folded her arms, with Leo trying to keep her calm

"Okay, okay" said Phoebe and got out her pen and paper that she carried just in case, when suddenly Leo spoke up

"Um…I think the spell worked in a way" said Leo, looking ahead, looking very pale

"Why do you think that?" asked Piper confused

Leo then pointed ahead and Phoebe and Piper looked up, and froze instantly. Standing in front of them, were very shocked faces of a younger Piper, younger Phoebe, past Leo and Prue. Even though they were shocked at the younger versions of themselves, the sisters froze in shock seeing their deceased older sister. They, on the other hand were gobsmacked too.

"Who the hell are you guys? Shape shifting demons?" said Prue protectively, the first one to come out of shock, and looking at the vase nearby, she telekinetically flicked a vase towards them, thinking they were demons.

However, Piper instinctively flicked her hands and blew up the vase, at which Prue, P. Phoebe, P. Piper and P. Leo were shocked, at the powerful display of firepower

"Piper! Why did you blow up our vase, you could have frozen it…" said Phoebe

At which Piper rolled her eyes

"Hey! I was trying to freeze it but in the heat of the moment and this shocking meeting, I accidentally blew it up" said Piper, rolling her eyes at her sister, before looking at her dead sister "We are not demons, we are you three's future self, 7 years from the future to be exact" said Piper exasperatedly, she, frankly wanted to get her baby back, she could see her past self holding a baby but she couldn't see its face so she didn't take any noticed of it.

"But I…I don't have that power, you have to be demons" said P. Piper

"Not yet, you will gain it soon in few years. It is an advancement of your current power, Molecular Combustion, you current power works by slowing molecules, this one works by speeding them up" said Leo nodding his head, at which P. Leo looked interested

"Besides, you Leo could try and sense us to see whether we really are who we are" said Phoebe, rolling her eyes

P. Leo, who seemed to be in shock, snapped out of it none the less and closed his eyes to sense himself and their future selves. When he felt that it really was them, he opened his eyes, his eyes filled with wonder.

"They are telling the truth…" said P. Leo shocked

"Wow…so you really are my sisters from the future, sorry for the vase" said Prue in an apologic tone, mentally kicking herself for trying to hurt her future sisters.

"Well…then why are you time travelling? You know time travelling is dangerous…" said P. Leo, his whitelighting instincts kicking in

"Yeah, yeah we know that hot shot, obviously this is important, otherwise your future self, and our Leo, would have stopped us instead of tagging along you know!" said Phoebe

At which Piper looked at Phoebe

"Hey!" shouted Piper and poked her sister "Don't call him names!" said Piper defensively

"Okay, okay I won't call your man any names…" said Phoebe, rubbing her arm where Piper poked her

At the man comment, P. Piper, P. Leo, P. Phoebe and Prue perked up. P. Leo wondered whether he and Piper were still dating, despite the Elders disagreeing.

"Okay…why is it you guys are in here?" asked Prue, wondering what could be so wrong "Oh my god, the world isn't ending is it? Has the Source taken over?" asked Prue, thinking of the worst case scenario and P. Leo's face paled

"Oh no! The Source isn't a problem, we vanquished him 4 years ago…" said Phoebe casually, and Piper and Leo looked at Phoebe appalled

"Phoebe!" screamed Piper and Leo looking at her, for spilling the future information

"Wow…you actually vanquish the Source…" said Leo shocked, he knew his charges were strong and Charmed ones but to actually kill the source…

"Wow so we actually kill the Source one day!" said P. Phoebe bouncing happily

"Okay…focus, why are you guys here?" asked P. Piper

"Because we are looking for someone important who has been missing…" said Piper, looking at Leo, they didn't want to tell their past selves they were looking for their youngest son

"What I don't get is why are we here? I specifically wrote the spell to bring us wherever, he is, why are we here then?" asked Phoebe confused

Piper and Leo shrugged, however suddenly, there was a tiny giggle, at which's sign, Piper and Leo visibly froze, a sound that sounded distinctly like their young, mischievous son's voice

"Is that…" trailed Piper and Leo's eyes went wide

"What? What?" asked Prue confused

Just then P. Piper yelped as Chris disappeared from her arms in orbs and to their surprised, he appeared in Piper's arms. The past selves watched in shock as Piper and Leo's eyes lite up at seeing the baby boy.

"Oh my god! You are here, you are safe! My baby!" said Piper happily and hugged him

"Mommy and Daddy are never leaving you out our sights again" said Leo happily seeing their son safe, having him finally gave him the peace of his mind and all the worst case scenario vanished. Phoebe smiled too, however the happy reunion was ruined as a scream was heard

"WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Guys! I am totally floored by the number of reviews! Keep em going! Seriously, I never knew this story would grab this many attention but Im definitely loving it, thanks for the reviews! It definitely made my day! By the way, the story is coming close since my original plot is slowly drawing to end, but if I get enough reviews, since I have a new inspiration for this story, I might add another plot if you guys want me to continue this story even more, since originally it was only going to be baby Chris in past then going back. So if you guys want me to add my new inspiration and continue the story even more, vote, otherwise the original story plot wise, it will end in 2 chapters. So if you guys want me to add the new plot/twist in, let me know, if not, then that will be fine too. So it's up to you, let me know what it is you want. By next chapter I will decide by your votes.**

**Well on with this chapter then**

Xxxxxx

"WHAT!" screeched Past Piper and Leo

"Did you-did you just say what I thought you just say….?" asked Past Piper in a shaky voice

"Mommy and-and Daddy?" asked Past Leo

"Aww man, I was hoping we would get out without this, but now that the cat is already out of the bag, might as well" said Piper shrugging "Chris is our son, mine and Leo, just to clarify" said Piper

At this Past Leo, Past Piper, Past Phoebe and Prue looked like fish out of water, P. Piper and P. Leo looked more pale and shell shocked.

"But-but-how…I-but the Elders…how?" asked P. Leo stuttering, not quiet believing that the little half whitelighter, half witch boy they had was _**his **_and _**Piper's **_little boy, their baby!

"Let's just say that didn't stop us and over the year we had him, some time in the future" said Piper shrugging

P. Piper was also shocked, the little boy that she was so attached too, the boy she cared for…was her son, or at least she was going to have him in time anyway, just not born yet, he was her and Leo's! The man on whom she had almost given up hope!

"Wow…this is-so hard to believe…almost too good to be true…" said P. Piper dazed

"Trust me, it is very true" said Leo smiling

"How? Do the Elders know of him?" asked P. Leo cautiously, did the Elders know about their son or were Piper and him were living in fear, hiding their son away…he wondered scared

"Oh yeah they know, things slightly change over the time…" said Piper

"But we can't exactly say how since it will ruin our time, there are Future Consequences…" said Leo, smiling slightly at the reminder of the two words the older version of his son, had used. Then he became sad as he remembered the fate of the said son

'_No! I won't let it happen to you this time around…' _thought Leo promising to protect his son with his life

"Huh…guess my guess wasn't far of at all…" said P. Phoebe referring to the fact the guess she had guessed of Chris being Piper's son, who knew she had been right

Piper and Leo were meanwhile now looking up and down of their youngest son

"That demon better not have touched you, if he hurt one hair on your head, I will hunt him down and blow him up" said Piper nodding with vengeance and for once Leo didn't disagree, he nodded too

"And apparently very over protective too" commented P. Phoebe smirking at the over protective parents

"But-how?" asked Prue, raising her eyebrows and still shell shocked that the little boy they had for a day was her nephew. Her flesh and blood!

"Oh trust me, things get better in time, besides I don't know why you're shocked, I mean you get married, and have two sons, Chris is your youngest, its not that shocking really…" said Phoebe shrugging

At this Leo and Piper looked at their Phoebe appalled while Past Piper and Past Leo's jaw dropped

"We are married and we have another…son?" asked P. Leo now even pale white

"Phoebe! Why'd you give that away!" screamed Leo and Piper together

"There is a thing called Future Consequences you know!" screamed Piper seething

Phoebe opened her mouth closed it, now feeling guilty

"Sorry, you know I can't keep secrets" said Phoebe and Leo and Piper groaned

"Yeah…you might as well tell them our wedding date and Wyatt and Chris's birthday!" shouted out Piper

"Oh sure…it was at-" started Phoebe but at this both Leo and Piper put their hands on her mouth to stop her

"I was being sarcastic!" said Piper

"Wait…wait…wait, who is Wyatt? Leo? And what would knowing Leo's birthday cause any harm?" asked Prue

"Wyatt is the name of our oldest son and Chris's older brother" said Piper, sighing, seeing as Phoebe already gave it away

Chris giggled as he noticed their argument; he was slightly confused on seeing doubles of his parents but none the less giggled and cooed towards his mom and dad.

Piper and Leo looked at the son again

"Oh my little Peanut!" said Piper showering Chris with kisses "You have your mommy and daddy a heart attack, especially when scrying in the world map didn't work…" said Piper

"After we find the demon and get rid of him, we are definitely never letting you out of our sight for quiet a while…" said Leo agreeing, as he nodded

Prue was shocked but none the less couldn't help but smile as she noticed her sister's family, Piper's love prevails after all, against the odd she marries the one she loves and they have a beautiful and powerful baby! Her nephew!

P. Piper and P. Leo seemed to come out of the shock and then noticed how close their future selves were.

'_Unbelievable…somehow Piper and I make it, while having a son!' _thought P. Leo still dazzled

"Oh my gosh! You are my nephew! Who is the cutest nephew! Yes you are, oh yes you are!" said P. Phoebe, not being able to help herself

However, Baby Chris frowned again at the baby talk and squinted his eyes, to new Piper and Leo's shock, a shopping bag orbed in around P. Phoebe's, at which Phoebe, Leo and Piper were shell shocked

"You can do that?" said Piper shocked as she looked at her son who giggled mischievously

"Wait…Chris never used his magic in front of you? He has been using A LOT of fire power around us…" said Prue

"No…never, up until now we didn't even know if Chris received his active powers…" said Piper, and P. Phoebe took of the bag

"What type of fire powers?" asked Leo

At this, P. Piper started explaining everything about her future son's powers

"Wow…" said Phoebe seeing her young nephew in a different light

"But…why didn't he ever use his powers around us Leo?" asked Piper, becoming sad, did he think they neglected him some how? Even Leo looked worried on why he didn't use his powers around them

"Maybe because he didn't have too…" said Phoebe guessing

At which, Prue, P. Piper, P. Phoebe, P. Leo, Piper and Leo looked at her

"What do you mean?" asked Piper

"Well face it Piper, with you and Leo hovering over Chris protectively, never setting him on his feet, and blowing any demon up that is in his 30 feet near him, I don't think he ever needed to use his power" said Phoebe

At which Piper and Leo understood

"Wow…you guys are very protective aren't you" said Prue

"We have every reason to be…" said Leo and Piper nodded, both of them smiling sadly and P. Leo and P. Piper wondered why


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I am really amazed with the number of reviews, keep em coming! They fuel me. By the way guys vote for my poll for "A New Dawn", it's is still going, keep voting on which Future Visitor you want or no one at all.**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxx**

"Okay, now that we have Chris back, lets hit the road!" said Phoebe and got up, but when her brother in law and her sister did not follow them, she looked at them

"What?" asked Phoebe

"We cant leave yet" said Leo

"Why not?" asked Phoebe

"Oh, I don't know, the demon who originally kidnapped our son in the first place, plucked him from his time, is still in the loose, we cant go without vanquishing it! What if he kidnaps Chris again!" said Piper

"She does have a good point" said Prue

"Okay fine, we will vanquish the demon that kidnapped Chris in the first place then we will hit the road" said Phoebe

"But how are we going to find the demon in the first place?" asked Leo

"Oh don't worry, Chris vanquished the demon already" said P. Piper

At which, Piper, Leo and Phoebe looked at them

"What?" asked Piper shocked

"Oh yeah, the demon shimmered in and kidnapped Piper and Chris with him, after that they came here. I am assuming that is the demon that kidnapped Chris" said Prue

"I don't know…I know our son is powerful but he is only 1, he is not powerful enough to vanquish a demon that opens time portals" said Leo

P. Leo and P. Piper still froze when they heard Leo saying 'our son'. It was still surreal for them, especially P. Leo to see his future wife and son!

"Good point, I'll go get the Book of Shadows so we can check the demon that kidnapped our Piper and Chris in the first place to settle this" said P. Phoebe

As soon P. Phoebe said that, before she could even make a move to move, Chris giggled and waved his hands, and instantly blue orbs surrounded in front of him before they formed into the Book of Shadows. P. Phoebe, P. Piper, Prue and P. Leo jaw dropped, oh they had seen little Chris orb things but to orb the Book was another big deal, more stronger tricks than orbing a little bag.

Piper and Leo were surprised but none the less smiled at their son's display of power and kissed him. Phoebe smirked as she took the book then

"You, kiddo, are making it very hard on not to play favourites between you and Wyatt" said Phoebe smiling as she patted his head, at which he gave a toothy grin, then Phoebe and then handed the Book to her past self.

P. Phoebe blinked but took the book none the less and started flipping through it

"What is that power, that he just did? I know it looks like orb but its not really orbing, what is it?" asked P. Leo, asking the question that had been nagging him for quiet while.

"Oh that, that is telekinetic orbing, it's the combination of telekinesis and orbing, this power only manifests if the person has a history of telekinesis in their wiccan line and well orbing or whitelighting gene. In this case we have both, so this is what happens when you mix a telekinesis with orbing, teleorbing" explained Leo to his past self

"Interesting…" said P. Leo thinking about it

"What I don't understand is how did we end up together? Not that I am complaining that I got my happy ending but how?" asked P. Piper blinking

"Cant say how for Future Consequences…" started Leo

"But we did, so don't give up hope, if you two give up now, then this" said Piper pointing at their wedding bands and at Chris "Will definitely wont happen and I like my life like this, so try not to change that" said Piper

"Well, look at you two, finishing each other's sentences" said Prue smirking at the display, and Piper and Leo rolled their eyes

Piper however couldn't help but stare at her deceased older sister, she was itching to run and hug her sister but she knew that if she did that it would be suspicious. Leo, who seemed to sense what his wife was thinking, tugged on her hand, at which she stared at Leo, he looked at her trying to give her comfort at which Piper smirked.

"Bingo! This is the demon that kidnapped Piper and Chris" said P. Phoebe and the future people and their past selves huddled around.

"Hmm this then isn't the demon that kidnapped Chris from our time because this demon doesn't have the power to open portals. It is strong but not the power to open portals" said Leo thinking out loud "Who ever kidnapped Chris in the first place must had probably hired the demon to get Chris, while he had opened the portal" concluded Leo

"So we have no lead?" said P. Piper annoyed, she wanted to vanquish the demon who had kidnapped her future son, at this vengeance even she was surprised, she was never this angry but the fact that her soon to be son was in danger, that thought triggered the protectiveness.

"Great…we are doomed" said Phoebe annoyed

"Not really…only very few demons have the power to open portals, this can be narrowed down" said P. Leo

"Good point" said Piper nodded

Just as Phoebe was about to suggest something, they heard a little jingle, at which P. Leo, P. Piper, Leo and Piper looked up.

P. Leo concentrated before the jingle stopped and he looked nervous

"What do they want now" said Piper sighing

"What is it Leo?" asked P. Piper looking at her Leo

"They want to meet my future self, future Piper, me and Chris" said P. Leo as he looked nervous

"What? Why?" asked Prue, scared

"Probably curious" said Piper shrugging, she wasn't scared of the Elders anymore, and over the years the Elders and her family had called a truce, since Leo fell from grace and since baby Chris was born. The Elders were remorseful on what their own; Gideon did to her family and the world, so since then they had been trying their best to improve that. Because of this and Chris's sacrifice to save the world, the Elders had given Baby Chris more firepowers and made Chris an equal to Wyatt, as a reward.

At which P. Leo, P. Piper, P. Phoebe and Prue stared at Leo and Piper incredulously, they didn't look scared of the Elders at all!

"What are we waiting for? Lets get this over with" said Piper

P. Leo nodded, still in shock and got ready to orb when he noticed his Future Self wasn't following

"Why won't you orb?" asked P. Leo confused

At this Piper and Leo stared at each other, Piper bit her lip

"What?" asked P. Leo

"Our Leo cant orb, anymore" said Phoebe

_'There goes another future information…' _thought Phoebe annoyed at that _'We are totally screwing with time'_

"What?" asked P. Leo, P. Phoebe, P. Piper and Prue shocked

"He is a mortal, he fe…" started Piper but Leo finished

"Clipped my wings, because I didn't want to outlive Piper or our boys" said Leo, he didn't want his past self to know that he had been turned Elder once before falling from grace, this will put his past self in shock.

At this Prue, P. Phoebe, P. Piper and P. Leo were shocked, they blinked their eyes

"That…is sooo romantic!" said P. Phoebe gushing at which P. Leo blushed

"Okay then, I will orb us" said P. Leo and got ready to orb, but Chris wanted to help out so instantly Chris, Piper and Leo orbed out with Chris orbing them. P. Leo blinked confused but then shook his head and orbed out too


	11. Chapter 11

Orbs cleared and P. Leo looked behind, behind him it was Piper, Leo and his future son, she still couldn't get over that fact that he had a son, no he and Piper had a son, was still surreal.

They looked around and P. Leo was surprised when Piper didn't look surprised at all, he could understand why his future self wouldn't but to see Piper not surprised at all being in Heaven was surprising.

Leo had noticed his past self's confused glance and decided to explain

"This is not her first time" said Leo to his past self

"Huh?" said Piper as she looked at her husband

"He is confused on why you aren't surprised to be in Heaven honey" said Leo

"Oh yeah…this is the 3rd time I am here actually" said Piper, the first time being when Leo took her to talk with the Elders for their relationship, the second being the time she and her sisters went up there to vanquish the demon that was stealing the whitelighter's powers.

"Why did you come, the other two times?" asked P. Leo confused

"Cant tell you, future consequences…" said Piper smiling, while looking at Chris as she said that

However, before P. Leo could ask anymore, they heard noise and all three of them looked behind them, to see three Elders coming, in their robe.

One of them was a woman who Leo and Piper recognized as Sandra, the other was Kneel and the third one that caused Piper and Leo to freeze, was Gideon. P. Leo was happy to see his mentor once more but was surprised when he saw how frozen his future version and Piper was.

Leo was seething as he noticed his former mentor, the murderer who had killed **his **son, his eyes went cold. Piper, who's eyes were also cold and anger was seething in her too, for he was the man who had killed her son, held her husband's arm because she knew he might do something rash for sure, she was devastated but she knew her husband took more blow as Chris died in his arms. Leo looked at Piper but Piper held on, wanting him to understand to matter how much she wanted to kill this Elder now, before he could kill her son, no matter how tempting it was, they couldn't do it.

"Ah! Leos and Piper, is he the boy who is emitting all these magical energy?" said Sandra as she noticed the boy and his aura, she could sense he was the one with the power

"What do you mean?" asked P. Leo as he noticed that his future self and Piper weren't talking, they seemed to be frozen and were staring at Gideon?

"We felt a huge surge of power, we weren't sure where it came from, it was very strong, we hadn't felt a power surge like that ever in the history, we were worried but apparently this little boy is the source. Who is he? And why is the future version of you and Piper Halliwell here Leo?" asked Gideon as he looked at P. Leo

"A demon had kidnapped our son Chris so Phoebe made a spell to locate him, which led us here" said Piper, keeping her eyes of Gideon so she wouldn't be tempted to attack him, Gideon was confused on why Piper and Future Leo weren't looking at him but kept quiet, there was something about the future version of Piper that scared him slightly and he kept quiet, not to mention her aura, when she looked at him, flared up a lot so he kept quiet.

"Wait, this boy is your son? Both of yours?" asked Sandra shocked, she was shocked that the boy who was obviously incredibly strong, they could tell by the boys aura and the power surge they could feel coming of him

"Yes" said Leo while P. Leo looked nervous when the Elders stared incredulously at his future son and future Piper and future Leo

"How are you together? We didn't give permission yet" said Kneel calmly, but inside he was shocked to core, at the fact that Leo and Piper actually go through but at how powerful their offspring would be

"Do you even have our permission?" asked Gideon

At which Piper snorted at it

"No…we are so stealthy that we have been keeping it under your noses for years, even after getting married and have two kids" said Piper, sarcasm dripping from her word

P. Leo was shocked at how sarcastic and how she was behaving with the Elders, Leo on the other hand rolled his eyes at his wife's behaviour, used to it over the years.

"Honey, control yourself" whispered Leo to Piper at which she rolled her eyes

Even though he whispered, P. Leo and the Elders heard it, at which P. Leo looked even more shocked as his future self wasn't surprised at all, and the Elders were surprised at how future Piper was behaving, her personality in the future had certainly changed, Sandra however, had a small smile at that

"Yes you did give permission" said Leo before his wife could say another sarcastic remark, if she says anymore in her typically Piper style, then she might give his past self a heart attack because his Past self wasn't used to Piper's this personality as she was still currently the peace keeper in this time "After you saw we can work together without our relationship getting in the way, you gave permission, I highly doubt we will be able to go through with it without the permission" said Leo

At which P. Leo was surprised too

"That is some information" said Gideon and Piper tightened her hold on her husband to make sure he doesn't lose his temper

"Although it makes sense, a son of the Charmed one and the whitelighter will be strong but not this strong, we hadn't expected this much" said Sandra, contemplating

"Well I guess we don't have any objections now that this is sorted" said Kneel

P. Leo smiled but at this Leo and Piper shouted

"No!" screamed both of them, at which all three Elders and P. Leo were staring at them confused

"Don't get me wrong, as happy as we would be for that, we would appreciate it even more if you give this blessing in 2 and a half year, is it 2 years or 2 and a half?" asked Piper as she looked at her husband

Leo thought about it but then he nodded "Im pretty sure its 2 and half" said Leo agreeing

"Yes, we would appreciate it if you do it in 2 and a half years, as happy as that would make our past selves now, we would appreciate if you do it in 2 and a half year, cause we don't want to mess up timeline more than it already is…god knows we might end up not having our sons at all and end up with girls. I have nothing against girls or having daughter but I love my life as it is and I love my sons so I don't want to change that" said Piper and Leo nodded too

The Elders looked surprised by that but none the less nodded

"So in your timeline you got the approval after 2 and a half years?" asked P. Leo timidly

"Yep, long, annoying 2 and half years" said Piper and suddenly a cloud combusted and blew up

At which Piper bit her lip and P. Leo, and the Elders looked shocked

"Is a demon attacking?" asked P. Leo shocked and the Elders were shocked too

"Um no, that is my second, explosive active power" said Piper

"It is triggered by her emotions, she has it under control but still sometimes it causes explosions when she is too annoyed or angry" explained Leo

At which looked surprised and the Elders were engrossed

"Ah, I see so we do go through with our intentions" said Kneel nodding at which Leo, Piper and P. Leo looked interested

"What intentions?" asked Piper

"We had been discussing on to give Piper another active power however we didn't know we would go through it so soon" said Sandra

"Oh you don't, I got that it 2 and a half years later too from this time too" said Piper as she looked at Chris, who had been tugging her hair to get attention. She smiled as she looked at Chris at which, finally gaining his mother's attention, he giggled happily

"If you are done, can we go back?" asked Leo as he looked at the Elders, discreetly avoiding look at Gideon, which he seemed to notice but didn't say a word.

"Yes, we certainly earned a few surprises but none the less you can go back" said Gideon, looking at Chris.

This made Piper uncomfortable, not wanting that murderer to look at her son, the same man who had killed her son, and tightened her hold on Chris; which Leo noted too and he didn't like Gideon eyeing his son either.

After all the Elders nodded, P. Leo orbed out and Chris orbed his parents out too…

Xxxxxx

P. Piper was nervously pacing, which caused Prue to watch her sister amused. P. Phoebe on the other hand was trying to get information out of her future self

"Come on! Just a little hint! Have we found the man of our dreams yet?" asked P. Phoebe excited

"I am not going to say" said Phoebe, okay even though she wasn't exactly dating anyone currently, she didn't want to tell her past self that.

Before P. Phoebe could nag Phoebe anymore, three orbs appeared and it formed into P. Leo, Piper and Leo.

"Well what was it about?" asked P. Piper instantly

"They wanted to find out the source which was emitting such powerful magical energy and surge" said Leo

"And?" asked Prue

"And that source was Chris" said Piper

"Huh…I know our future son is strong but I didn't think he would be that strong for the Elders to feel him" said P. Piper awed

Prue was surprised at that too but before she could ask anymore, suddenly a blue portal opened from the wall again and this time a woman with shoulder length, wavy brown hair tumbled out, holding a 3 year old blond haired boy.


	12. Chapter 12

**By the way just to make it clear, the Future Charmed ones are after Re-witched so Paige hasn't met Henry yet and Phoebe hasn't met Coop yet. By the way, in my verse there is NO Billie or Christy, repeat no Billie or Christy are in my verse and there are NO Ultimate Power, no offense to their fans but I was never a fan of them and frankly season 8 would have been better without their arc. Just wanted to clear the confusion, they are living a normal, demon hunting life and Coop and Henry haven't made an entrance yet.**

Xxxx

"Paige!"

"Wyatt!" shouted both Phoebe and Piper

Instantly both of them ran towards the new comer and the toddler, while the past Charmed ones and P. Leo were shocked and surprised

"Oh yeah guys" said Paige but then she noticed Leo and smiled "A ha! I see you have found Chris after all!" said Paige relieved as she noticed Baby Chris happily cuddled in Leo's arms, she couldn't bear to lose her youngest nephew, not again so soon.

"Wyatt sweetie did you miss mommy and daddy?" asked Piper as she took her oldest son, who smiled at seeing his mother

"Okay, why am I still at the manor Pheebs? And where was Chris?" said Paige oblivious

"Paige, honey take a look around" said Piper

"Specifically behind us" said Leo

At which Paige frowned and then looked behind and froze in shock, behind them, there were another set of Piper, Leo and Phoebe, Phoebe's hair was longer, Piper wore a fringe and Leo had longer hair too, however she went in shock when she noticed the person next to Past Piper, standing there wearing a look of shock and confusion, with short black hair and green eyes, was Prue Halliwell. Her jaw dropped

"We are in the past, that was where Chris was, in 1998" said Piper, holding Wyatt and Leo was next to her, holding Chris

"Uh hello? Would anyone introduce us, we are still here!" said P. Phoebe annoyed

Paige raised her eyebrows and looked at Phoebe; she never knew that Phoebe was also flippant once, she had always assumed Phoebe was the peace keeper.

"This might be a bit shocking" said Piper "Lets start with the less dramatic and shocking introduction, this is Wyatt, our oldest son" said Piper holding Wyatt

At this instantly all of them were shocked, partly P. Leo and P. Piper at the fact that the blond boy was their other son

P. Phoebe instantly started squealing excitedly

"Oh my gosh! He is our nephew too this is sooo cool! And he is so adorable and handsome! So awesome, you two have one of each now, Wyatt who looks like Leo's clone and Chris who looks like Piper's clone but with Leo's eyes!" said P. Phoebe jumping

P. Piper was surprised but none the less smiled, mostly at the fact that she had another son and that son looked distinctly like Leo a lot. This morning she would have given up on Leo, on love and on ever having any family life but now it was turning out that she would have the perfect life, better than she imagined. Not only would she end up with the man she had recently fallen in love, but she would have two handsome sons too.

"Wow…that is, wow, Piper you certainly have a different life than you imagine, better might I add, Im happy for you" said Prue smiling at that, seeing Piper and Leo with both of their sons, made her happy that her sister settled down in life, after finding out they were witches she thought all three of them would never find any normalcy to have a married life but this, however, gave her hope and happiness.

"Okay, so who is she, not to be rude" said Prue; curious about the woman who had a striking resemblance to them that it was eerie

"Okay…here comes the big bomb, Paige, come a little closer please?" said Phoebe and then she looked at her past selves, knowing they had probably screwed up history but none the less had to answer "This is Paige Matthews, she is our…wait for it…fourth sister, tada!" said Phoebe making gestures with her hands at which Piper rolled her eyes

"Hi, what's up? The fourth sister" said Paige nodding her head, and trying to keep herself from staring at Prue in disbelieve because she knew that would creep her out and make her suspicious

At this the Charmed ones froze and so did P. Leo, all four of their jaws dropped

"Huh…big bomb indeed…" said P. Piper

"What do you mean fourth SISTER?" asked Prue, losing her cool in shock

"Lets just say, apparently mom had an affair with her own whitelighter after her divorce with dad…and that resulted in our lovely, real youngest sister Paige" said Phoebe at which P. Piper and P. Leo's eyebrows rose even more in shock

"Yeah…apparent this affair with whitelighters run in the family" said Paige nodding her head and pointing at Piper

"Hey, I did not have an affair with him, I married him so that is different" said Piper rolling her eyes

"Okay, so relationship with whitelighter runs in the family jeez" said Paige rolling her eyes

"Wait wait…why didn't mom tell us this? And where were you?" asked P. Piper confused

"Well…since relationship with whitelighters were unacceptable and blah, and since our destiny to be Charmed ones were hovering over them, mom and grams gave away our baby sister to make sure it doesn't interrupt with our destiny, we weren't exactly happy bunnies because of it but what's done is done apparently. Paige found her 4 years ago when she was searching her biological family" said Piper, editing the information that when in reality Paige found them because of the lost sister spell Piper had cast to get Prue but it worked on Paige instead "Since then, we found her, she activated her power and became a Halliwell witch, with half whitelighter power, she has Prue's power, telekinesis with a whitelighter twist, hers is telekinesis but instead of literally pulling the object towards her like Prue, she orbs them towards her, kind of quicker than telekinesis in a way"

At this the Charmed ones were even more shocked, and surprised at their new sister's powers

"Leo…did you know about our sister?" asked Prue coldly at the fact that all of her life, she had another sister who they never knew off and she had too probably fend for herself

"Uh no I didn't" said P. Leo

"I cant believe mom could do something like this…I swear to god next time we summon her she has some answering to do" said P. Phoebe angrily

"Okay, as fun as it is to be introduced, again, how did my nephew end up in the past?" asked Paige, seeing how awkward it was

"A demon apparently opened a portal and took Chris here, the demon was going to kidnap him but Phoebe of this time had a vision and came for him" said Piper, with one hand carrying Wyatt and with other hand stroking Chris's hair affectionately

"How very interesting, could this day get any weirder" said Paige shaking her head

"Huh, how does your telekinesis work then?" Prue, not being able to stop her curiosity

"Just like Chris and Wyatt's does" said Paige and she waved her hands, they watched how instead of it flying towards her like Prue's, an orange formed into orbs and it formed in her hands

"Neat" said Prue

"Thanks" said Paige, smiling widely at the compliment from the sister she always wanted to meet

"How did you get here anyway Paige?" asked Phoebe

"Oh I was worried when you weren't showing up so I took Wyatt fromMagicSchooland said the spell you three used" said Paige

Just as Prue wanted to ask where her future self was and why her future self hadn't bothered to come with Paige, suddenly a demon flamed in near Leo and sent a fireball towards them

Before P. Piper could even try to freeze the fireballs, they watched in shock as two shields came up from Chris and Wyatt, and both of the shields together protected all of them. The past ones were shocked; the future ones weren't aside from Paige who was surprised that her youngest nephew could also produce a shield. Both shields absorbed the fireball and after the fireball was absorbed, the shields went down.

8 more demons flamed in and headed for Chris but just as Piper got ready to blow them up, someone beat her to it as 4 demons combusted, Piper looked in surprise at Chris and Wyatt, and both were happily giggling at saving their mom and dad.

"Wow…you are certainly full of surprise kiddo" said shocked at Chris's display of powers, she wasn't surprised with Wyatt's but Chris's was most shocking

Piper smiled proudly at her boys but then she flicked her hands to freeze one demon and with the flick of her other hand, she blew the other demons up.

"Well…that's one less spell to write" said P. Phoebe in shock of her peace keeper sister's explosive power "Why did you freeze that demon?"

"To question him on who is sending them after my son" said Piper as if it was the obvious thing in the world

With that, she flicked her finger and they watched in shock as the head of the demon began to move only, the rest still frozen.

"Who sent you?" asked Piper in a dangerously deep voice that even scared and shocked P. Leo and past Charmed ones, but the future ones were used to it

The demon didn't say anything at first but Piper casually flicked her finger and to the past ones shock, the demons arms blew up

"I can do this all day, but you will feel even more painful each time, so I would advice you start talking" said Piper "Who…sent…you…after…my…son?" asked Piper, when he didn't say anything, she flicked her finger again and this time his leg blew up at which he finally started speaking

"Tempus" he said

"Thank you, now your death will be less painful" said Piper smiling and flicked one of her hand, which caused the demon to blow up

After that, it was silence, the past ones were shocked to core to see Piper in action, all of them looked pale whereas the future ones weren't surprised at all, they were used to it, since Piper was the strongest out of the three of Charmed ones currently, with the most powerful firepower and the oldest, she had changed drastically and over the years it became normal with the future ones, whereas the past ones were still in shock

"Wow…I can do that!" said P. Piper in amazement at that "That is so cool" however she was still shocked at what she would become in the future, she never imagined she could ever be that decisive, strong or ever be that confident, however seeing her future self she had a feeling she would become that in time

"Wow…" said Prue in amazement at her future sisters power display "I didn't even need to use my power at all" said Prue shocked that she didn't even have to help her sisters "And you say that I am the strongest of the three?" said Prue looking at P. Leo "With Piper's new power, she puts my power to shame" said Prue smiling, but in her there was a slight hint of jealously, at the fact that her sisters obviously didn't need her and that Piper was so powerful, probably maybe powerful than her by the looks of it

"So…Tempus is the culprit then, what are we going to do?" asked P. Phoebe at which

Prue was about to take control of the situation as it was in her nature and opened her mouth but Piper spoke up instead

"We are going to make lots of potions and then go to underworld to encounter Tempus and have a session, everyone get that? Good, okay then let's go, I will show you what potions we need, pronto" said Piper

At which Prue looked shocked that Piper made the plan so easily and took the lead instead of her, and P. Phoebe looked shocked because it was eerie how Piper sounded like the big sister instead of Prue, but P. Piper didn't seem to notice that part

"Okay then…hey, if Paige, our new youngest sister is here, I still cant believe I am not the youngest anymore, then were is Future Prue…why isn't she here?" asked P. Phoebe curiously

At this Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo froze up and then looked at each other

"Well?" asked Prue and Piper sighed

"You might want to sit down" said Piper

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**By the way since this story is coming to an end, just only few chapters left *sniff sniff*, the million dollar question, who should have their memories erased. **

**Should only Past Piper have her memories and the rest's memories erased**

**Should only Past Piper and Past Leo will have their memories and rest erased**

**Should only Past Leo have his memories and rest erased**

**No one should have their memories**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it, I have decided but I won't tell you guys yet, I'll let you guys find out by yourselves when you read it! I have also decided I will do 2 Epilogues after the story is finished, but its not there yet. So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! The reason I am updating so soon is because my muse is singing a lot today for this story so here it is! By the way, things won't exactly be like in the show, it might be slightly AU, for obvious reasons, but not too much.**

Xxxxxxxx

"I am fine standing up, what is it?" asked Prue confused

"Well…" started Piper but Phoebe and Leo were giving her panicked look; she gave them a smile to reassure them and then looked at Prue "Few years in time, something happens and I, kind of die" started Piper, vaguely telling them

"WHAT?" shouted Prue and P. Leo at the top of their lungs, P. Phoebe looked shocked to core and P. Piper looked pale

"But…how is that possible…you-you are here" said P. Leo with stuttering in shock at the fact that Piper had died once and instinctively came closer to P. Piper, who was still frozen

"Well, I am getting there, but I was dead, dead dead, I even spent time in heaven for good 15 minutes…basically some time in the future, Im not saying when, but I die because a crazy, lunatic witch wannabe shots me-" started Piper but this time Prue interrupted again

"Wait where was Leo? Why didn't he heal you?" said Prue seething that her sister dies, it doesn't matter she was alive, the fact that she was **really **dead for quiet while made her angry, and P. Phoebe, though shocked, wanted to know

"Where was I?" asked P. Leo while looking at his future self

"Leo was in underworld and Prue was with me so which is why when Prue called for Leo to heal me, he couldn't hear it and safe to say I died" said Piper bluntly

"What! Why on earth will you be in underworld where you won't be able to hear us!" said Prue angrily as she glared at her P. Leo, who on the other hand looked shocked that he hadn't been there in time to save Piper

At this Phoebe looked down guiltily because it was because of her Leo was down, where he couldn't hear Prue's cries. She had always felt guilty for that, no matter how many times Piper told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty, however, no one noticed her downcast eyes, for which she was grateful.

"Hey! Stop shouting at him, let me finish, what's done is done, anyway, after my um death, Prue wanted to save me, so you went to Underworld herself and she made a deal with the Source so he could reverse the time, but there was one condition, the Source's condition was that Prue would give up her powers as Charmed ones and she wont stay with us anymore so we cant reconstitute the Power of Three again, so he turned back time but then you left because of the deal with the Source" said Piper, improvising and highly editing the information, half truth and half full of lies

At this Leo stared at Piper incredulously and Phoebe raised her eyebrows at the story Piper made up, however she was happy about it anyway, better let them think that Prue gave up her powers for them and is still alive just not with them, then the cruel reality that she is dead, for she knew if they find out Prue died, they will try to stop it and that will royally change their future

"Wow…so I am not with you guys at all?" asked Prue shocked

"No…we uh tried to find you a lot" started Phoebe "But we couldn't, the Source made sure of that, Piper even made up and tried the Lost Sister spell it didn't work, instead it found Paige, since she was our sister and she was technically lost as we didn't know of her at the time" said Phoebe

"So after we found Paige, we reconstituted the Power of Three again, however we still haven't found you, the Source uh covered his trail and made sure no matter how many spells we did, we still couldn't find you" said Piper

"So Piper had to take over as the oldest sister" said Phoebe

At this Prue sat down very still, shocked at the revelation they made

"That explains on why Piper is so assertive" said Prue laughing as she tried to keep away from the fact that she leaves her sister in the near future

"But-that's not fair, why didn't you find her!" said P. Phoebe angrily

"Hey! That is not fair, we tried our flipping best" said Phoebe

"Okay, everyone be calm, they are you, I know they would have tried every possibility" said Prue, shocked at being separated from her sisters but none the less knew everything happened for a reason "Besides, maybe, maybe a life without magic will be good for me you know, I never wanted to be a witch, seeing that you will be fine even after I'm gone and that you guys wont get killed as you can reconstitute the Power of Three without me, make me feel better, at least I am not dead…" said Prue but she didn't know how wrong she was

It was silent for a while but then it was broken by the sounds of orbing, Leo panicked as Chris started orbing away from him, however they watched in shock as Chris's orbs reformed again, this time in Prue's arms, Prue was shocked but none the less smiled at her nephew

"Well aren't you a cutie!" said Prue smiling, the awkward silence was broken by Chris's giggles and Piper smiled, at least her sons got to meet Prue

"Okay then what are we going to-" before P. Phoebe could finish her sentence, suddenly three warlocks blinked in and threw fireballs towards all of them, Chris used his shield to shield Prue and the past Charmed ones, whereas Wyatt used his shield to shield Leo, Phoebe and Paige however, Piper was too far of range, the fireball headed towards Piper

"No! Piper!" shouted both Leos

Piper put up her hands defensively but they watched in shock as the fireball directly went through her

"What the-" started P. Leo but P. Piper poked him "Mind your language!" shouted P. Piper while pointing at Wyatt

Piper was shocked to core that the fireball went through her but then she shook her head and flicked her hands to blow up the warlock that aimed its fireball towards her. The warlock blew up but the other two were still there. Wyatt flicked his hand and one Warlock blew up in fire, and Chris flicked his hands too; they watched in shock as lighting bolts appeared and electrocuted the Warlocks before they could Blink away, both of the Warlocks then vanquished; turned to dust

"Am I the only one who is finding it weird that demons and warlocks are just randomly popping in today?" said Piper, trying to ignore the fact that a fireball literally went through her

"Forget the demons, that's nothing new, what's wrong with you?" asked Paige as she came closer to her sister and tried to put her hand in her shoulder but it went through her

"I would tell you if I knew" said Piper annoyed

Both Leos and everyones jaw dropped at that, they were worried about Piper

Paige, while thinking, accidentally whacked her hand on Piper's arms at which she shouted

"Hey! Watch it!" said Piper but then she froze "Hey! I am solid again!" said Piper happily

"That's great but what just happened?" asked P. Leo shocked and Prue looked interested in finding that out through

"I could be wrong, but I am pretty sure Piper you just got a power advancement, I think you just gained another active power" said Leo

"A very useful one at that, with that power, things will be a lot easier, all the demons we face seem to always aim at you, this way they wont hurt you" said Paige at which Phoebe nodded in agreement

"Okay, we will think about my active power later and more about Chris because of the demon that kidnapped my son through time" said Piper

Wyatt, who had been standing next to his dad, went towards Piper and pulled her top, at which she looked at her oldest son

"Mommy, can Chris and I play, it is boring" said Wyatt

Piper smiled and Prue nodded, setting Chris next to Wyatt

"Okay we need to do something about Tempus now" said Piper but at this Leo went closer to his wife

"Piper, about that, I need to talk to you" said Leo "Um alone, do you guys mind if we go to the kitchen?" said Leo

At this, the rest were surprised but they nodded and Leo went to kitchen, with Piper following him...


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here is a really short chapter, I will try to make the next one bigger. I also think the next one might be the last and after that there will be 2 Epilogues**

xxxxxx

"What's the problem Leo?" asked Piper surprised

"Piper…you can't vanquish Tempus, remember what he has to go in 2 years time?" asked Leo as he looked at his wife "Tempus needs to live for 2 more years because he has to reverse time honey" said Leo

Piper was quiet for some time as she thought of what he said, then she smiled bitterly

"That's fine, maybe it will be better this way, I mean Prue will live…" said Piper slowly

"At what price? Your death? If Tempus is vanquished, you will stay dead and our sons will never be born. Do you want them not to exist?" asked Leo

At which Piper looked away angrily

"That's not fair" said Piper as she looked away, which caused Leo to sigh

"Piper, what's meant to be is meant to be, you cant stop that. No matter how much you want to, you can't change it honey, it will drastically change the future, probably not for good" said Leo sighing

"I know…doesn't keep me from wishing sometimes though" said Piper in a low voice

Leo nodded and hugged Piper in his side before they were going to go out when he stopped, which caused Piper to look at him

"What?" asked Piper, but then Leo pointed at the door and saw it was P. Leo, who looked shell shocked

"Great…how much did you hear then?" asked Piper drained

"Everything, I came to check on you guys…what do you mean by Prue and your death?" asked P. Leo who looked really pale

"She might have edited the story when she told them that" said Leo

"After I die, Phoebe was the one who made the deal to reverse time, time was reversed but it stopped at a moment where both me and Prue were injured. Originally Leo had healed us before all the fiasco happened, but since Leo was in underworld he didn't come immediately" said Piper

"By the time I came, Prue was too far gone for me to heal her, I tried but she didn't, I could only heal Piper, but if I was even few more minutes late, I probably would have lost Piper too" said Leo

"Huh" said P. Leo, nodding his head while trying to digest the morbid news "So Prue is dead and Paige took her place to reconstitute the Charmed power?" he asked, and when they nodded, his face was blank

"You can't tell them" said Piper "I know my past self and Phoebe's, they will try to stop it, they won't understand"

"I know…I won't" said P. Leo

"Um…are you okay?" asked Piper looking at her husbands past self

"Define okay, I find out if one of my charge lives, than my future wife dies. One way or the other, one of them has to die. It's not exactly the best news" said P. Leo smiling bitterly

"Unfortunately life isn't fair most of the time…come on lets go, they might be wondering on why we are here so long" said Leo

With that, both Leos and Piper left the kitchen and into the room where all the future people and the past people were still sitting there.

"What was all that about?" asked Prue as they came in

"Nothing" said Leo and Piper

P. Leo went and stood next to P. Piper

"What?" asked P. Piper, referring to what they were talking about as he had went there

"Nothing important" said Leo as he stared at Prue, who didn't notice

"Okay then, are we going to go vanquish Tempus?" asked Paige, they al looked ready but at this Piper spoke up

"No, we wont" said Piper, which cause everyone else to be confused

"Why?" asked P. Phoebe

"Because, Tempus has an important role to play in 2 years, remember?" said Leo, while looking at Phoebe and Paige

At first Phoebe and Paige looked confused but then Phoebe's eyes went wide in recognition

"Oh yeah…that, I remember" said Phoebe, shocked on how she could forget that little detail

"What?" asked Paige

At which Phoebe and Piper stared at her, Paige stared back until it finally clicked

"Oh…OH! Yeah I remember that now, yeah we definitely cant vanquish Tempus" said Paige

"Why? What role does he play that is so important?" asked Prue

"We can't tell you…future consequences, this time, you cant even get it out of Phoebe too" said Piper

Which caused P. Piper, P. Phoebe and Prue to stare at them curiously, what important role did a demon like Tempus had to play?

"Okay…so if we cant vanquish Tempus then, what are we going to do?" asked P. Piper


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay people, lets start fetching ideas…what can we do, aside from vanquishing Tempus" said Piper, who was carrying Chris now, with Little Wyatt in Leo's arms

"I don't know…all of our solutions were always vanquishing" said Prue shrugging

"Well, it can't be that" commented Paige

"Cant we just go back? We have Chris" said Phoebe, at which P. Phoebe nodded

"No" shouted both Piper and P. Piper in a chorus

"If we go back without solving this, he might kidnap Chris again" said Piper

"You really think he is going to do that?" asked Prue

"I'd think so, he did it now, he could do it again" said Leo

"Oh god…I am losing my mind, this is going nowhere" said Paige frustrated

Chris, who was happily playing with his mommy's hair, could sense the distress from his aunt and he didn't like it. Frowning, he looked at his aunt and tried to help her.

Paige suddenly sat straight and felt peace coming over her, like a wave. She wasn't frustrated anymore, but curious. She looked at Phoebe, thinking Phoebe used her Empathy power, but Phoebe wasn't looking, she then noticed that Chris was looking at her with a smile.

At this, she raised her eyebrows

"Kiddo, you are certainly full of surprises aren't you?" said Paige as she stared at her youngest nephew smiling

"What's this about?" asked P. Leo

"I think, Chris has the power of Empathy too" said Paige

"What?" said everyone surprised

"Why do you say so?" asked Phoebe

"Because, when I was frustrated, I suddenly felt a wave of calm and peace towards me, I could tell it wasn't you because you certainly didn't look like you were doing it and how surprised you look now. Chris was smiling at me" said Paige

"Does he really have Empathy?" wondered Leo, and Piper and Prue were curious

"Let me check" said Phoebe and tried to get emotions from her youngest nephew. At this she seemed surprised

"What? What is it?" asked P. Piper

"Don't leave us hanging" said P. Phoebe impatient

"I think Paige might be right, I am trying to sense Chris's feelings but from him I am getting an echo of everyone else's feelings and emotions too. Chris does have Empathy" said Phoebe

"Chris has Empathy too?" mused Piper amused, she was shocked at how many powers Chris was gaining. When Older Chris was around, he never used any firepower aside from Telekinesis, she knew he had Advanced Telekinesis but she didn't know if he had any more active power. It made her think on why Chris didn't show his other active powers

_'Probably for future consequences' _thought Piper rolling her eyes but she became more sad as she remembered the fate of the older version of her youngest son. At this she held Chris more protectively, closer to her, which Leo noticed and held her hand.

"Not the only one to have it either" said Phoebe as she looked at Wyatt "Wyatt has Empathy too, I can feel the same thing from him too" she said

"Well…we certainly have super powered nephews, I wonder how powerful they will be when they are grown up and in their 20's" said Prue smiling

P. Piper smiled and stared at **_her _**future family. Even though she knows, to see this was amazing. She never imagined herself to be confident or the motherly type either. But to see how in the Future she takes charge, and seeing how she is with her future kids, it made her rethink everything.

Not only that, she has her dream life with her dream man. When she fell for Leo, she knew she loved him but she **_never _**imagined that she would end up married to him. At this she couldn't help but look at her version of Leo slightly. She was then snapped out of her reverie when she heard her future version talking

"I think I know what to do" said Piper in a gentle, calm tone

This caused everyone to look at Piper

"What is it honey?" asked Leo

"I think, if we cast a spell on Tempus, all both sets of Charmed ones" said Piper, pointing at her timeline's sister and the past versions "A spell that will prevent him from sending **_any _**demons after Chris or Wyatt or even harming them in anyway, that will fix things. This way he cant send his demons, and we don't have to vanquish him at all, problem solved" said Piper as she looked at everyone

"But, wouldn't that cause a personal gain?" said P. Phoebe

"No, because we are casting the spell to make sure Tempus doesn't bring Chris back in the past. All this could ruin the timeline and to save the future and timeline, I wouldn't call it selfish" said Piper

At this all of them seemed to nod

"Okay…it's settled then, Phoebe and Phoebe work on a spell, I will work on a potion to go with it, and my past self can help me with it. Let's get moving people" said Piper and both Phoebes went on the other side of the room to work on the spell

P. Piper went to the kitchen with both Leos following to help, and Piper was going to go too but then Prue called out

"You are very good at the older, commanding sister thing" said Prue commenting impressed

Piper was surprised but smiled slightly, shocked at the praise

"I try my best, probably not that good but I try" said Piper looking down

"Are you kidding me? You look like you are doing a better job than me? Actually I am slightly jealous…" said Prue, admitting

"Jealous? Oh me? That is ridiculous, you are just saying that" said Piper

"No I am not, I hate to admit it, but you look like you are doing a better job than me as the oldest. You lead, you are decisive but you are also the mediator still. That I am slightly jealous as you wear the role of older sister better than me. Not to mention your new active powers are kick ass, you can blow demons up without need spell, just with the power of one and now you can become go through, which will be handy seeing the number of times demons throw things at us. To be honest, your powers make mine doesn't seem that strong. You are good, don't sell yourself short" said Prue

At this Piper was surprised but smiled, for Prue to praise her that was big as she always missed her sister, for her to praise her skills, that made her feel more better.

"Thanks" said Piper smiling "Im gonna go work on the potion to sort this mess out" said Piper

"Need help?" asked Prue offering

"Nah, you and Phoebe aren't exactly very good in culinary skills, we'll handle it, you can try helping two Phoebe's with their spell" said Piper smiling as she went towards the kitchen

Prue then turned and then so Paige, their supposed 4th sister that they didn't know about

"Uh, hi" said Paige awkwardly, out of all the scenarios she had pictured meeting Prue, this definitely wasn't one, the fact that she was her past self wouldn't do well at all.

"Hi…I can't believe mom never told us about you" said Prue, finally having a little time to talk with the newest, but future, sister.

"Yeah it is pretty weird" said Paige shrugging "I admired you a lot though" said Paige

At which Prue raised her eyebrows

"Really?" said Prue surprised

"Yeah, you are a super witch, Prue Halliwell, I kind of wanted to be like you, I have been witch for a while but my telekinesis isn't that strong" said Paige

"I am not a super witch, besides I am sure you are better than you think you are" said Prue "Do you work or something?" wondered Prue, wanting to know more about her

"Well, I was a full time social worker before, but I couldn't handle juggling my witch life and my job. So I quit, I sometimes do temporary job but I guess I kind of miss being a social worker but I cant juggle them together" said Paige shrugging

"What? No, don't give up your job, Paige, being a witch is hard, fun but hard, still you need something normal to balance it out. If you loved being a social worker, fight for it, get it back, Im sure you will find a balance with it" said Prue

Paige smiled at the advice, before she could say anything, suddenly both Phoebes came back

"We got a spell" said Phoebe

"Yep, it's amazing how fast I can write a spell with two minds alike" said P. Phoebe excited

"We wrote two copies, so you guys can say the spell and we can say the spell" said Phoebe "Piper! We're done with the spell!" hollered Phoebe

At this both Pipers and Leos came back

"We have the potions" said Piper

"Okay then…wait are we taking Wyatt and Chris with us to underworld?" asked P. Phoebe pointing at Chris and Wyatt who were in future Piper and future Leo's arms

"We don't have any choice, who one is staying behind and I for one, am not leaving both of my sons in a house which is the beacon for every demon attack" said Piper as she held Chris even more protectively, as did Leo with Wyatt

"Good point…so shall we?" said Piper and everyone divided

Paige held onto Piper, Leo, and Phoebe. However, before Paige could orb all of them in the underworld, Piper and Leo disappeared in blue orbs; Little Wyatt and Chris were orbing their parents on their own, at which P. Leo looked surprised at that

"Or I guess they could orb their parents on their own too" said Paige rolling her eyes in amazement but she held onto Phoebe and orbed her out.

P. Leo followed them, by orbing P. Piper, P. Phoebe and Prue, following their orb trail.

As they all rematealized, they looked around

"Where is Tempus?" asked P. Piper

"Around here somewhere" said Piper

Just then a fireball headed for them

It was heading for Piper's eyes went wide and instantly a white line outlined her and Chris, who was in her arms, it went through her. Piper then, with her free hand, blew up the demon, and the white outline left her and Chris.

"Yeah, that power is going to be definitely handy" said Paige amazed

"When we go back to our time, we might have to practise your new active power" said Leo

Both sets of Charmed ones and both Leos turned and noticed Tempus

"What are you doing in my lair?" asked Tempus, he then kept eyeing the little boy in Piper's arms, to him both the boys were appealing, both of Piper Halliwell's progeny's were the strongest out of the future cousins which he had foreseen in the future, as the oldest was twice blessed but the fact that the youngest one was half elder appealed to him more.

"Taking care of a business" said P. Piper angrily as she noticed Tempus eyeing Chris

"You can't vanquish me, the Source wont let you" said Tempus

"Who said we are going to vanquish you?" said Prue smirking

"Now!" commanded Piper

And both sets of the Charmed ones each threw the potions at Tempus

Then Both sets started chanting the spell

_Hear our words, hear our cry_

_Hear the hope within our mind_

_In this world, in this time_

_Protect the progeny of this Halliwell line_

Both sets of the Charmed ones chanted and then a white light surrounded Tempus

"What did you do to me?" asked Tempus, he didn't feel anything but he knew they must have done something

"Nothing much, don't try hurting or taking **_any _**of my sons from now on, cause it won't work anymore" said Piper glaring at Tempus

"Let's go" said Piper

Paige orbed Leo, Piper and Phoebe, along with the little boys and then P. Leo orbed out P. Piper, P. Phoebe and Prue out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chris: Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbs, Astral Projection, Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Manipulation, Levitation, Pathokinesis, Telepathy, Controlling and Manipulating Elements, Electrokinesis, Glamouring, Shield, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Remote Orbing, Absorption- Power to absorb all other power that comes in contact, Projection**

**Wyatt: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Astral Projection, Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Levitation, Premonitions, Empathy, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, Glamouring, Shield, Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Remote Orbing, Absorption- Power to absorb all other power that comes in contact, Projection.**

**Piper: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Manipulating Molecular Structure; where she manipulates her own body structure molecule to become go-through, she can also do that to objects or person she is holding.**

**Paige's powers are the same and Phoebe only has Premonitions now, she hasn't gained back Empathy or Levitation yet after losing it in season 6.**

**By the way I have noticed a big drop on reviewers, which surprised me as I don't understand why, but anyway here it is, the last chapter. I will add 2 more chapters; there will be 2 Epilogues**

xxxxxxxxxxx

The orbs appeared and it formed inside the Halliwell Manor, it formed into the past ones and the future visitors.

After which, Piper turned to look at the Future visitors

"Well, that was a good idea, last time I tried to put a protection spell on an innocent it back fired badly" said P. Piper

"That's because it was a personal gain, I learned that lesson too" said Paige "However, this one depended on the future of well the future and its well being, so if we hadn't done that then the future will be very screwed, trust me" said Paige

"So…is this is then? Are you all going back?" asked P. Leo hesitantly

"Yeah I guess, since we clearly fixed the problem, we have to go now" said Piper

"How are you all going to go back? We don't have any time travelling spell with us" said P. Piper and Prue nodded

"Oh don't worry, we came prepared" said Phoebe, as she took out two potions and a paper "We made this potion and a spell to head back in time, it requires the Power of Three to say it to activate it" said Phoebe

"Wow…this is weird then" said Prue, at which the future people shrugged

"How come you guys as so cool about time travelling and everything? I mean I know we fight demons but this is definitely out of ordinary…" asked P. Phoebe curiously

"Oh trust me, this is definitely NOT the strangest thing that has happened to us" said Phoebe smiling

"Yeah…trust me, since we have been made witches, over the years we have gone through so many stranger things, time travelling is like a breeze, nothing can shock us now" said Piper and Paige nodded

"You are serious aren't you?" asked P. Leo

"Trust me, she is very serious, you cannot imagine how many strange things we have gone through" said Leo

"Stranger than this?" asked Prue

Piper looked up and remembered all the things that she and her sisters had gone through and smiled

"Yeah, this isn't definitely the strangest thing that ever happened" said Piper smiling

"Wow, definitely looking forward to how strange our life can be" said P. Phoebe

"Phoebe, you got it?" asked Piper

"Yep" said Phoebe, and took out two potions and a spell

"What are the two potions for?" asked P. Piper

"Well, one is for time travelling, the other is for…well it's a memory potion" said Phoebe

"You are going to erase our memories?" asked P. Piper her eyes going wide, Prue and P. Phoebe were shocking

"We have to, you know, to keep the cosmos running" said Paige

"But, I don't want to forget this" said P. Piper

"Neither do we" said Prue, pointing at her and P. Phoebe

"Sorry, but you have too" said Leo "We don't want to change the future for worse"

"Can I, can we hold them him? Before you wipe our memories and go? I mean I know I will have them some time in future, but still?" asked P. Piper and P. Leo nodded too, looking at his future sons

Piper smiled and handed Chris to her counterpart and Leo handed Wyatt to his counterpart

"You two are so handsome, got we are going to have two awesome powerful nephews and handsome too, Piper, you have to bat off all the girls when they are in their 20's" said Prue smiling

"You know, you actually might be right" said Piper smiling as she remembered the 22 version of Chris.

"It was nice meeting you Paige; I'm shocked that mom didn't tell us about you but its good meeting you, you are strong too, I am sure of it, you're a Halliwell, don't sell yourself short" said Prue

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" said Paige smiling

"And Piper, you make a great older sister, at least one good thing came out of me moving out as you say, you found your strength as the oldest. I'm glad that if or when I do leave, you can handle it" said Prue

Piper looked surprised but smiled at the praise of her oldest sister, at P. Piper beamed too at the compliment. Not being able to help herself, Piper went to hug her older sister one last time

"I'll miss you" said Piper

"That's sweet, I would say I'll miss you too but I will have you so I wont…much" said Prue joking but smiled none the less

Piper then pulled away and stood next to her husband

"Alright, now it definitely is time" said Piper

P. Piper and P. Leo handed both of the boys to their counterparts

Phoebe then threw one potion on the ground, near the past ones. As soon as the potion fell, smoke slightly surrounded the past ones

"What's that?" asked P. Leo

"That's a potion that will remove your memories of us; its effect will take place after we go back to our time" said Paige

"Even though I don't want to forget this, I guess it will be for the best" said Prue sighing

"Okay, now let go home" said Piper

Phoebe took out the next potion and threw it against the attic wall and all three of them started reading out a spell out loud

_Hear our words, hear our cry_

_Hear the hope within our mind_

_Send us back to the land_

_Where we wish to be in time_

After the spell, instantly a blue portal opened in the wall

Looking at the past ones one more time, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige all went in through the portal. As soon as they went through, the portal closed and a white smoke surrounded the Past Charmed ones

Piper looked at the portal, sighing, she was sad that they left but none the less it gave her hope for her own future, it certainly turned out nothing like she had planned.

She then looked at her sisters and Leo, who looked confused

Prue looked at her watch and her eyes went wide

"Oh my god, the hell am I still doing at home? I was supposed to be in Bucklands by now? Darn it" said Prue frantically as she got out of the room

"Wait…what? Prue you are worrying about your work?" asked Piper confused

"Uh yeah Piper, wait, this is very late, how am I still at home?" asked Prue

"What indeed, usually you are the one who is in time, how can you be so late?" asked Phoebe smirking "Whoa, Leo, hey what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe as she noticed Leo, he hadn't been hanging around much since Piper found out he was a Whitelighter, oh he came to heal but he didn't drop around that much, because of forbidden romance.

"I, honestly, don't know" said Leo shrugging

"You don't remember?" asked Piper again

_'Of course they don't remember, our future selves threw a potion at us!' _thought Piper

"But why do I remember?" whispered Piper surprised

She then looked at Leo, who looked uncomfortable, she was confused at why but then she remembered, they hadn't been in the room with each other ever since she found out about him, he only came to heal or for demon information, until of course their future son dropped by but now he or her sisters didn't have the memories.

"Remember what?" asked Phoebe

Piper opened her mouth to say about Chris but as soon as she thought to utter Chris's name, nothing would come out of her mouth, it happened each time, until she stopped. She could talk about anything, aside when she tried to tell something about the future selves

"Piper…is something wrong?" asked Leo worried, at which Prue and Phoebe gave her attention

"You know what, nothing, its fine" said Piper sighing, the spell worked on them but it seemed to work differently on her, she had her memories but couldn't talk about the future information, literally

"Well, I have to go to Bucklands and give them an explanation" said Prue and got out

"Im going to go watch some TV, man I really need to get a job, I get bored when you guys go out" said Phoebe and left the room

Piper watched them go out, and then looked at Leo, who looked uncomfortable

"Guess I will be going now, I still don't know how or why I came but…yeah" said Leo sadly and then he orbed away

Piper wanted to talk to him but sighed, she knew he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She hated this, just weeks ago when they were dating, it was good, until of course magic got involved in life, however in hindsight, if she hadn't been a witch she would have never meet Leo in the first place, as he meet her because he was their Whitelighter. Ignorance was indeed bliss.

But then she smiled slightly, yes things were bad now but it would get better, she didn't know how, or when but it would, she had literally seen the prove, everything will be in place with time.

**FIN**

**Well this is the last chapterish, there are 2 more Epilogues to wrap up the story, the 1st Epilogue will be of the Future when the Future People get back in their time and the 2nd Epilogue will be a surprise**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, the end is near *sniff sniff***

**Here is Epilogue 1, the Charmed ones will notice the little differences made in the future, because evidently there are. Also next part will be the last, Epilogue 2, *grabs some tissues***

**Xxxxxx**

Epilogue 1

May 21st, 2006

A blue triquetra opened in the attic and from there, all four of them came out, with Chris with Piper and Wyatt with Leo

As they came out of the house, they looked around

"Think we are in the right time?" asked Phoebe

"Only one way to find out…" said Piper as she went towards the calendar, however before she could even pick it up, Chris used his telekinesis to bring it towards them

"Aw…thank you Peanut" said Piper as she kissed Chris's head, which caused him to giggle

"Well, are we in the right time, our time?" asked Leo

"Oh yeah, we are definitely in the right time, we made it" said Piper as she looked at them

"Thank god…I am exhausted…" said Phoebe sitting down "I give up, I wont complain of you guys being so over protective of Chris, if the over protectiveness keeps Chris safe and saves us from all these hassle, I wont bother you guys anymore, no way" said Phoebe, which caused Paige to roll her eyes

"And this is probably the last time I am babysitting Chris so callously, I promise from next time, I will keep my eyes on him all the time!" said Phoebe taking an oath

"Well…I am off home, I need to go to Magic School, bye Leo, Piper, bye handsomes" said Paige smiling towards her little nephews

At which both Wyatt and Chris waved, and Paige orbed away

"I am tired too, I am off to bed guys" said Phoebe and went up to her room

"I am the one whose son was kidnapped through time and space, and she is the one who is exhausted?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows

Leo rolled his eyes at that, and kissed her, which caused both of the boys to giggle

Suddenly, door bell rang, at which they both pulled apart and looked towards the door

"Who could that be?" wondered Piper

"Let's find out" said Leo, and both of them headed towards their door

Piper opened the door to see none other than her father, Victor Bennet

Victor smiled instantly to see his daughter, son in law and grandsons

"Hi honey" said Victor as he came and hugged his daughter

"Daddy…hi!" said Piper surprised but none the less happy to see her father

"Hello there too sluggers, missed your old man" asked Victor jokingly towards his grandsons, which earned him more giggles

"Sorry sweetie that I am late, I got caught up in work" said Victor

"Late for what Victor?" asked Leo confused, as was Piper

"For babysitting the boys, remember? You called me because you both wanted to go on a date together and you called me honey" said Victor

"Daddy…no I didn't, at least I think I didn't, what is going on?" asked Piper confused looking at Leo, at which he shrugged clueless

Victor was confused on how his daughter and son in law was behaving but when he saw Chris reaching out for him, he smiled and took Chris from Piper

"How is my boy? You are going to grow up to become very handsome" said Victor to Chris

"Hopefully he won't share the same fate too though…" whispered Piper sadly and Leo tightened his hold on her hands reassuringly

At which, Victor looked up to his daughter in confusion

"What? Living in a good, happy future?" asked Victor in confusion

"No…future Chris's fate, when he died on his own birthday" said Leo sadly

"Wait…wait…wait, what are you two on about? Chris didn't die" said Victor

"Yes he did Victor, I was there" said Leo agitated at that, he didn't understand why Victor was acting like Chris, his older son didn't die

"No, have you two lost your mind? Chris was fine, he went back to his future on his birthday remember?" said Victor shaking his head

"Heh?" asked Piper clueless suddenly and Leo face was blank

"Honey, are you two alright?" Victor in confusion

"We are fine, but I don't know what you are talking about…" said Leo

"I don't understand what you are talking about, do you think our time travelling did this?" asked Piper looking confused and lost

"Time travelling? Have you two been time travelling again?" asked Victor

"Yes dad, it's a long story, what exactly happened in 2004 with Big Chris?" asked Piper and Leo's face was blank, vividly remembering the death of Big Chris

"You all found out that it wasn't a demon but an Elder, Gideon I think, when you were 7 months along Piper" said Victor

Leo tightened his fist at the mention of Gideon but then he froze at what Victor said

"Wait…when I was 7 months pregnant? No, we found out about Gideon the day I was in labour and the day Chris was…no, besides when I was 7 months pregnant, Leo didn't even know about Chris, much less us knowing about Gideon" said Piper in shock, but then Leo held her, trying to calm her down

"I don't know what you are talking about honey, but he found out when you were 7 months pregnant, but it took you all 2 more months to find enough evidences against him to the other elders, after which they prosecuted Gideon on Chris's birthday, Chris went back to his future 2 hours before you went in labour honey, don't you remember?" asked Victor in confusion

"Definitely not…" said Leo in shock at the information that Victor was feeding them

"But, how did this happen? I don't understand…I, we erased all of their memories, everything was fine, I don't understand…" said Piper irritated and confused

"Sssh, its okay honey, you know going back to the past can change things sometimes" said Leo

"But how…?" asked Piper

"I don't know honey, but at least it is better than our reality, that it was before anyway" said Leo smiling; it was still hard to believe that they changed the future somehow, even though they erased their past selves memories, the potion worked, right?

"Did anything else change, dad? What was the most recent big even that happened?" asked Piper looking at her dad

"Nothing, you three resumed your real identify and got over your fake deaths" said Victor

"Well, that didn't change then" said Piper

"You both don't remember?" asked Victor surprised

"No, not yet, I guess our new memories will catch up, did we really call you Victor?" asked Leo

"Yeah, you called me yesterday, to babysit Chris and Wyatt today" said "Want me to take them so you two can adjust?" asked Victor

Piper wanted to deny but Leo wanted Wyatt to him, and Piper handed Chris to her too

"I will be in the other room with the boys" said Victor smiling and left, leaving Piper and Leo alone

"Not that I am ungrateful or anything since my son lived but how did it happen? How did us, going into the past change **that? **I mean we erased our memories" said Piper

"Maybe there was few lose ends" said Leo rationalizing

"Yes but why this, specifically change only?" wondered Piper

"I honestly don't know, but I am glad" said Leo smiling at which Piper smiled

"Think we should tell Paige and Phoebe about this little change?" asked Piper smiling

"Nah, we can wait, let Phoebe get her rest and after Paige finishes her class at Magic School" said Leo "I, for one thing have a better idea, how about we actually spend time alone, seeing as, miraculously, there are no demon attacks now" said Leo smiling

"Hmm" said Piper, pretending to think about it "You know for once, I actually 100% agree with you" she said smiling

**End of Epilogue Part 1**


	18. Chapter 18

_Meanwhile_

**November 11th, 2003**

"Who the hell are you?" asked Phoebe, as she looked at the young man next to her, who looked about in his early 20's.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm the one who just saved you and your sister's life" he said

"You call this saving!" said Phoebe, pointing at her youngest sister, who had been turned into stone

"Hey! If I hadn't come in here, then she would be dead right now? At least she is only a statue, this is reversible, if I hadn't come in, she would be dead right now, she was supposed to die this day!" said the boy defensively

"Who are you again?" asked Phoebe

"Chris, Chris Perry, I am a Whitelighter from the future, not to far though, just 20 years or so" said Chris smirking as he looked at his Aunt

"Wha…?" wanted to ask Phoebe, but then suddenly Piper burst in through the door

"Phoebe…what? Oh my god! Please tell me that is just a very uncanny statue of Paige!" said Piper in horror as she looked at her baby sister who had turned into stone

"No, unfortunately she is not" said Phoebe

"Well be glad she is a statue, otherwise she would have been the 3rd Whitelighter that would have died" said Chris again

Piper, hearing a male voice, looked beside Phoebe

"And who the hell are yo-" started Piper but then froze as she took in the sight of the young man

He had short, spiky, brown hair and eerily familiar green eyes, eyes she had seen years ago when her future self had time travelled accidentally, her future self had erased Prue, Phoebe, Leo's memories but then for some reason her memories hadn't faded

"Oh, I am Chris, Chris Perry, from the future" said Chris smiling

Instantly, hearing the name she had heard ages ago, she looked at Chris, analysing his features again. Since she had Wyatt, she had been waiting for her second son who she had seen years ago, however she still hadn't told Leo or Phoebe about them yet, she thought to herself one day she might let them know but not yet

"Chris…?" said Piper but then froze in shock, this was the first time she could say the name, last times she tried saying the name, no words would come out because of the spell, but this is the first time she could actually say it outloud

"Uh yeah…" said Chris, now self conscious on how his mother was analysing him

"Huh?" said Piper and walked closer towards Chris, looking at his facial features and could see resemblance between the little toddler and him "20 years?" said Piper

At which Chris looked even more nervous

"Perry? Don't you mean Chris Halliwell?" asked Piper

At which Phoebe gasped, and Chris was looking at her as if she had grown a second head

"Wha-but how-wha, huh?" mumbled Chris, confused on how the hell his mother recognized him, he wasn't even conceived yet?

"Wait, what?" asked Phoebe lost and gobsmacked

Piper, seeing the confirmation of her suspicion as she saw the face and expression in her son's face and instantly hugged him, Chris, though shocked, none the less hugged his mother back, after losing her on his 14th birthday, to have her again made him happy.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Phoebe in shock

Meanwhile, just then Leo orbed down to talk with his wife but when he saw Piper hugging another man, he looked at them confused and he looked kind of jealous to see Piper hugging someone

"What is going on?" asked Leo in shock

Piper pulled away from her son, smiling, she turned to see Leo

"You'd be surprised….it's a long story" said Piper smiling

**FIN**

Well, here it is, this is officially finished, ***gives around tissue***


End file.
